Folge 5: Fruchtbarer Boden für Mord
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Ein Fall trifft Kate besonders hart als eine schwangere Frau erschossen aufgefunden wird. Mit schwachen Anhaltspunkten und wenigen Verdächtigen muss Captain Beckett ihre größten Ängste überwinden um den Täter zu finden. Staffel 9, Folge 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Fruchtbarer Boden für Mord**

Geschrieben von Colie MacKenzie

Übersetzt von kbymyside

Gegengelesen von Copop83

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig_.

 **Warnung vor dem Inhalt: Diese Folge handelt vom Tod einer schwangeren Frau und ihrem ungeborenen Baby.**

* * *

Rick schreckte durch das Schrillen seines Weckers neben seinem Kopf aus dem Dunst eines verwirrenden Traumes. Er öffnete die Augen, tastete nach seinem iPhone auf dem Nachttisch, um das störende Geräusch abzustellen.

Sechs Uhr morgens. Der späte Oktobertag lag noch in Dunkelheit getränkt, nur die Straßenlaterne badete die Welt in gedämpfte Orangetöne; das Rauschen des frühmorgendlichen Verkehrs als die Stadt erwachte wurde gedämpft durch die dicken schalldichten Fensterscheiben des Lofts. Er streckte seine Waden unter der Daunendecke, seine Zehen, und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Seine Frau lag auf ihre Seite gerollt neben ihm, Knie angezogen, Gesäß an seine Hüfte geschmiegt. Wärme ging von ihrem Körper aus, küsste seine Haut durch den Stoff seiner Boxershorts. Sie schlief weiter, ihre Atmung tief und ruhig, ungestört vom Lärm des Weckers zuvor. Er hatte gezählt, dass sie mindestens drei Mal in der Nacht wach war, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, vielleicht vier Mal, aber wenn sie schlief, schlief sie fest, sank in eine tiefe, beinahe bewegungslose Erholung. Er hatte einige dieser Ersttrimester-Schwangerschaftserscheinungen vergessen bis sie eingetreten waren: die ständige Müdigkeit, die auf Kate lastete, die häufigen Badezimmerbesuche. Jedoch machte seine Frau mit ihrer üblichen unfehlbaren Stärke unermüdlich weiter. Sie überraschte ihn - jeden Tag - brachte sein Herz zum Rasen, und wäre er nicht schon so in sie verliebt, würde er ihr erneut verfallen.

Castle rollte auf seine Seite, klammerte seinen Körper an die Kurve des ihren und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Seine Hand kam über der Rundung ihres Bauches, wo ihr Baby lag und täglich wuchs, zur Ruhe. Es hatte nun die Größe einer Limette, sagte die Schwangerschafts-App, entwickelte Reflexe und Ohrläppchen; der kleine Mund machte Saugbewegungen, das Herz schlug in seinem schnellen Rhythmus. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, das Geräusch wiederzuhören, dieses rasche, lebensbejahende Wusch-Wusch auf dem Ultraschall, wartete ungeduldig darauf, die Zeichen des heranwachsenden Lebens selber zu spüren, die Tritte kleiner Gliedmaßen gegen die Wände von Kates Bauch.

Er schnüffelte seine Nase entlang ihres Halses, atmete ihren schläfrig-warmen Geruch ein, wisperte seinen Mund über ihre Haut, murmelte Worte um sie zu wecken. Kate schniefte ins Kissen, murmelte etwas Unverständliches, während er spürte, wie sie langsam erwachte. Zuletzt drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, öffnete ihre Augen und glitt mit ihrer Hand über ihren Bauch, bis sie auf seine stieß. Ihre Finger verschlangen ineinander. Er lehnte sich über sie um sie zu küssen, um die seidige Sanftheit ihrer Lippen zu spüren.

"Hallo, Liebling."

"Hallo", brummte sie, ihre Stimme etwas rau vom Nichtbenutzen, und dann gähnte sie, ihr Körper gestreckt, wölbend in den Bettlaken. Sie war niedlich und erregend zugleich, die Wärme in ihrem Lächeln, wenn sie ihn anschaute, ihr schläfriger Duft und die rosige Tönung ihrer Wangen, die einfachen Freuden des Alltags, die er versuchte nie als selbstverständlich anzusehen. Nicht nach alledem, was passiert ist, nicht, nachdem sie so kurz davor gewesen waren, alles zu verlieren; er war sich der Zerbrechlichkeit des Lebens so erschreckend bewusst.

"Habe ich wieder den Wecker überhört?", fragte sie und er nickte.

"Ach. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich weitere zwölf Stunden schlafen und würde mich danach immer noch müde fühlen."

Er schmiegte seine Hand entlang der Kurve ihres Bauches. "Nun etwa zwölf Wochen. Das Buch sagt, das wird sich bald ausgleichen."

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten", lächelte sie, und ihre Augen fielen bei dem Rhythmus seiner Liebkosungen zu, ein langer Atemzug entwich ihrer Lunge. Ihre Bauchgegend war so empfänglich für Berührungen, dass es nicht mal ein Ding der Erregung, sondern eine Sensibilisierung auf jede zärtliche Berührung war.

"Sieht man es schon?" Ihre Augen flatterten auf und ihre Pupillen waren dunkle, unendliche Weiten im spärlichen Licht des frühen Morgens. Ihre Worte klangen sehnsüchtig, und er fragte sich, wie so oft, wie sich für Kate wohl die vielen Emotionen und Veränderungen, deren Ungewohntheit und Verwunderung nur schwer mit Worten zu beschreiben waren, anfühlten. Die Surrealität eines heranwachsenden Babys in ihr, diese ersten Wochen voll ständiger Wachsamkeit, über-alarmiert über jede Veränderung, das Fühlen der Anzeichen und das tägliche Leben mit dessen Zerbrechlichkeit. Die hartnäckige Sorge, ob auch alles noch in Ordnung war. Ein Baby, von dem du weißt, dass es existiert, in diesem rauchigen Bewusstsein, wo man es noch nicht fühlen konnte, obwohl es in deinem eigenen Körper eingenistet war. Es war real und doch manchmal erschreckend abstrakt, dieser Prozess ein neues Leben entstehen zu lassen. Er war ein Autor, versiert darin, sich die meisten Erlebnisse des menschlichen Befindens vorzustellen oder sich in sie hineinzuversetzen, doch dieses war eines, das er kaum begreifen konnte.

"Ich kann es sehen." Mit seiner Fingerspitze zog Castle eine Linie um die kaum vorhandene Rundung. "Ich kenne deinen Körper; ich sehe die Veränderungen." Wie beispielsweise die veränderte Wölbung ihres Bauches, die dunkleren Brustwarzen und die Verdickung ihrer Taille, der gesunde pinke Schimmer ihrer Wangen.

"Niemand anderes wird es jedoch erkennen können", versicherte er ihr.

Das war neuerdings eine häufige Frage, die in der Regel vor dem Badezimmerspiegel gefragt wurde, in welchem Kate ihr Aussehen aus jedem Winkel genau prüfte und freudig die ersten Anzeichen des heranwachsenden Lebens erwartete, doch gleichzeitig misstrauisch gegenüber einer herausstehenden Wölbung war, die sie noch nicht zu erklären wünschten. Mit ihrer von Trauma gekennzeichneten Vergangenheit hatten sie beschlossen zu warten bis Kate über die zwölfte Woche hinaus war, um die Neuigkeiten zu verkünden, zu sehr waren sie sich der erschreckenden Statistik von Erstschwangerschaften bewusst.

"Darüber müssen wir uns bald keine Gedanken mehr machen." Kate strich ihren Daumen in einem fast hypnotisierenden Rhythmus über seinen Handrücken, der ihn wünschen ließ, er könne seine Augen schließen und mit ihr den ganzen Tag eingekuschelt im Bett verbringen. "Aber erst müssen wir die heutige Nacht überstehen. Hat alles so geklappt, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?"

"Mh-mh", beteuerte er ihr, seine Gedanken noch träge vom Schlafen. "Alles bereit." Er drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich, fühlte, wie sie sich bewegte um ihr Handy zu überprüfen, bevor sie es zurück auf den Nachttisch plumpsen ließ. Kate drehte sich innerhalb der Klammer seiner Umarmung, drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge.

"Noch keine Anrufe", murmelte sie gegen seine Haut. "Haben noch ein paar Minuten."

Er festigte seine Arme um sie, während sie ihren Körper entlang des seinen streckte, ihre Kurven weich und warm, ihr Oberschenkel über seine Hüfte gehakt. Er hielt sie, während sie regelmäßig gegen ihn atmete, ein und aus. Seine Gedanken gingen zu Visionen von zehn winzigen Zehen und flaumigem Babyhaar und Pauschbäckchen, die sich an Kates von Milch gerundeter Brust drückten, über.

* * *

Sie wurden von Ryan und Espo angesprochen, sobald sie aus dem Aufzug des Zwölften stiegen.

"Wir wollten dich gerade anrufen, Boss", sagte Espo als er vor ihnen anhielt auf ihrem Weg zum Aufzug. "Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Du möchtest vielleicht dabei sein. Die Presse wird sich drüber hermachen."

"Warum?"

"Das Opfer ist Victoria van Houten", sagte Ryan.

"Von den Park Avenue van Houtens?", rief Castle. Die van Houten Familie war eine der reichsten und wohlbekanntesten Familien in New York; altes Geld und eine Abstammungslinie, die, laut der Legende, zurückverfolgte werden konnte bis zu der Zeit als New York noch als Neu-Amsterdam besiedelt wurde.

"Genau die", bestätigte Espo.

"Scheiße." Das würde nicht gut enden. Kate rieb sich die Stirn und versuchte, die pochenden Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden, die sich hinter ihren Schläfen bemerkbar machten. An einigen Tagen schien es ihr, als hätte sich ihr Körper immer noch nicht an den Koffeinmangel gewöhnt. Ihr morgendlicher Vanilla Latte war die einzige Einnahme von Koffein, die sie sich jeden Tag erlaubte, und diese half kaum gegen die auslaugende Müdigkeit, die auf ihren Knochen lastete und sie lethargisch und unaufmerksam machte.

"Okay, Leute, lasst uns gehen." Ohne einen Fuß in ihr Büro gesetzt zu haben, drehten sie und Castle um und folgten Ryan und Espo in den Aufzug.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Kate hatte nie vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hat zum ersten Mal einen Fuß in Castles Zuhause zu setzen - der großräumige Wohnraum, die hohen Decken, das luxuriöse, jedoch unauffällige Dekor.

Doch das Loft erblasste im Vergleich zu Victoria van Houtens Wohnung in der Park Avenue. Eine Front mit bodentiefen Fenstern badete das zweistöckige Apartment in Licht, und aus einer Höhe von 24 Stockwerken hatte man einen Blick auf das Getümmel der Stadt unterhalb und auf das ausgedehnte Grün des Central Parks einige Blöcke weiter. Eine Wendeltreppe führte zum Balkon, der in das zweite Stockwerk öffnete, und schwaches Oktoberlicht schimmerte auf dem polierten antiken Holzfußboden.

Und inmitten dieser schönen, glänzenden Fläche war Victoria van Houten, das gerade blonde Haar um ihren Kopf aufgefächert wie ein Heiligenschein. Es erschien fast, als würde sie schlafen, mit der Porzellanhaut und den rosigen Wangen, wäre da nicht die Schusswunde, welche die Mitte ihres Brustkorbes verunstaltete - ein scheußlicher roter Fleck entgegen der cremefarbenen Seide ihres Morgenmantels - und die Lache mit dickem, dunklem, geronnenem Blut, die sich unter ihr sammelte. Ihre Hände lagen um den hervorstehenden Bauch, als ob sie versucht hätten, das Leben, das darin eingenistet war, bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug zu beschützen.

Übelkeit stieg in Kates Kehle auf, ihre Atmung fühlte sich schwer an und ihr Blickfeld verschwamm. Sie hatte gehofft, die Anflüge von Morgenübelkeit fast gänzlich hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Sie blinzelte, aber das Bild der Schusswunde der schwangeren Frau, die identisch war mit der Narbe zwischen ihren eigenen Brüsten, hatte sich in ihre Hornhäute eingebrannt. Kate presste ihre Handfläche gegen ihre Körpermitte und versuchte, dagegen anzuatmen; ein und aus.

"Kate...", murmelte Castle, seine Stimme leise genug, dass nur sie sie hören konnte. Er legte ihr seine Hand aufs Kreuz, und sie drehte sich zu ihm und fand Verständnis in seinen Augen.

"Es wird alles gut", versicherte er ihr, und sie nickte und fühlte, wie sich die Wärme seiner Gegenwart und seine Ruhe auf sie übertrugen.

"Beckett, bist du okay?"

Sie schreckte auf als sie Ryans Stimme hörte, aber fand ihre Konzentration wieder. Sie nickte. "Was haben wir?"

"Das Opfer ist Victoria van Houten, 34 Jahre alt, verheiratet, die Tochter des Immobilienmoguls und Expeditionsmagnat Victor van Houten und dessen Frau Merel. Ein Zwillingsbruder, Sander van Houten. Der Name des Ehemannes ist Luciano DeLuca." Ryan zeigte mit seinem Stift in die Richtung des linken Flügels des Apartments, wo ein Mann zusammengesackt auf dem Sofa saß. Er trug Turnschuhe und Turnhose; die Vorderseite seines Shirts, seine Hände und Knie waren mit Blut bedeckt.

"29 Jahre alt, Schauspieler in verschiedenen Werbespots, einzeiligen Fernsehauftritten, und nicht am Broadway aufgeführten Theaterstücken. Er sagt, er fand das Opfer so vor als er von seinem Lauf gegen acht Uhr dreißig nach Hause zurückkehrte. Er versuchte, sie wiederzubeleben als er sie fand, was das Blut an ihm erklären würde."

Sie traten an das Opfer heran, wo Lanie eine erste Begutachtung durchführte. Castle wich Kate nicht von der Seite und seine Nähe beruhigte ihre gereizten Nerven und das fortbestehende Gefühl von Übelkeit.

Lanie schaute mit Mitgefühl in ihren warmen, braunen Augen auf. Kate traf ihren Blick und flehte sie wortlos an, _nicht hier Lanie, nicht jetzt_ , und ihre beste Freundin verstand, konzentrierte sich auf ihr Klemmbrett und begann, ihre Notizen abzuhaken während sie auf das Opfer zeigte.

"Die Leichenblässe deutet darauf hin, dass das Opfer heute zwischen sechs und acht Uhr morgens starb. Einige gebrochene Rippen bestätigen die Aussage des Ehemannes, dass er Reanimierungsmaßnahmen getroffen hat. Die Rettungssanitäter, die als Erstes hier waren, sagen das auch. Sie sagten, sie hätten ihn über ihren Körper gebeugt vorgefunden, die Hände auf ihren Brustkorb gedrückt."

"Wieso waren die Rettungssanitäter als Erstes hier?"

"Der Ehemann rief den Notruf, verlangte nach einem Krankenwagen. Sie hatten keine Anzeichen dafür erhalten, dass sie schon tot war. Laut deren Aussage hatte der Ehemann gehofft, dass sie zumindest das Baby retten könnten, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem er seine Frau gefunden hat, hatte sie bereits seit dreißig Minuten oder mehr keine Blutzirkulation mehr gehabt. Es gab nichts, was sie für das Baby noch hätten tun können."

Alle verfielen in einige Momente lang in Schweigen, niedergedrückt vom tragischen Verlust zweier Leben, von welchen eines nie die Chance bekommen hatte zu leben. Kate war zum Weinen zu Mute und musste kräftig gegen den Knoten in ihrem Hals schlucken.

"Die Wunde scheint von einer neun Millimeter Kugel zu sein", fuhr die Gerichtsmedizinerin fort. "Könnte möglicherweise zu dem 38er-Revolver passen, den wir Vorort gefunden haben, aber das werden wir erst wissen, wenn die Ballistik fertig ist."

"Es ist eine Smith & Wesson 638", stellte Esposito richtig und kam mit einer Pistole in einer Beweistüte näher. "Sehr beliebter Revolver zur Selbstverteidigung, insbesondere bei Frauen. Der Ehemann bestätigt, dass diese Waffe seiner Frau gehört." Der hellrosa Plastikgriff dieses speziellen Modells ließ darauf schließen, dass dies wahrscheinlich stimmte.

"Wir bringen sie ins Labor um nach Fingerabdrücken zu suchen, aber es gibt Schmierspuren entlang des Metalls, also könnten sie abgewischt worden sein."

"Was noch?"

"Keine Zeichen für gewaltsames Eindringen. Scheint, als hätte das Opfer denjenigen, der sie getötet hat, rein gelassen. Oder die Person hatte einen Schlüssel."

"Sie kannte ihren Angreifer", fügte Castle nüchtern hinzu. "Gut genug, um ihn hereinzulassen als sie nur einen Bademantel trug."

"Die Tatortspezialisten stellen gerade Fingerabdrücke sicher", fuhr Esposito fort. "Aber das Pärchen schmiss viele Partys und hatte Angestellte, die ein- und ausgingen, eine Putzfrau, einen Catering-Service und Kellner, also ist die Chance, dass sich etwas herauskristallisiert, ist ziemlich gering."

"Okay." Kate nickte und nahm ihre fünf Sinne zusammen, da sie immer noch dabei war, die Übelkeit, die am Ende ihrer Speiseröhre lauerte, zu bekämpfen. "Sieht so aus als wären wir hier fertig. Espo, Ryan, schickt uniformierte Beamte um die Nachbarn zu überprüfen und einige der angrenzenden Stockwerke, schaut ob irgendjemand etwas Ungewöhnliches gehört oder gesehen hat. Holt eine Aussage vom Wachmann in der Lobby. Und bringt den Ehemann aufs Revier zum Verhör. Dieser Fall wird besonders streng überprüft, also muss jeder unserer Schritte astrein sein." Die Jungs nickten und Ryan machte sich Notizen.

"Ich muss mit der Presse reden und dann werden Castle und ich uns mit den Eltern treffen. Lanie?" Die Gerichtsmedizinerin schaute aus ihrer über das Opfer gebeugten Position auf.

"Ruf mich an, sobald du etwas hast. Diese Familie hat Verbindungen zu jedem; wir werden heruntergeputzt werden, wenn diese Ermittlung ins Schleppen gerät."

"Mach ich."

Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen zog Castle sie im Flur zur Seite, fern von neugierigen Augen. Kate plumpste sofort gegen ihn. Sie presste ihr Gesicht an seinen Brustkorb, atmete ihn, seinen vertrauten moschusartigen Geruch, das Überbleibsel seines Aftershaves, und seine Wärme ein. Er sagte nichts, das musste er gar nicht; er hatte es ebenfalls gesehen und sie wusste, dass er verstand, was es mit ihr machte. Wie es sie beide traf.

Also hielt er sie einfach für einige Momente. Seine Arme umklammerten sie an den Schulterblättern und der Hüfte und drückten sie an sich, bis sie wieder bei Kräften war und sich stark genug fühlte, um nach draußen zu gehen und den Pressevertretern entgegenzutreten, die bereits auf dem Gehsteig warteten mit ihren Mikrofonen bereit, dem Sturm von Kamerablitzen und den geschrienen Fragen.

* * *

Luciano DeLuca war, ganz objektiv betrachtet, ein hinreißender Mann. Kein Wunder wurde er Schauspieler, dachte Ryan innerlich, während er und Esposito sich ihm gegenüber hinter dem Tisch des Verhörraumes Eins niederließen.

Das einzig Überraschende war, dass er nicht erfolgreicher war mit diesem Aussehen. 1,90 Meter groß, mit einem schlanken Körper, der an genau den richtigen Stellen trainiert war, pechschwarzes Haar, grübelnde Augen, und die gemeißelten Gesichtszüge und scharfkantige Kinnpartie konkurrierten mit denen von Brad Pitt.

Er saß gebeugt auf seinem Stuhl, die Unterarme auf dem Tisch, und knetete seine Finger unaufhörlich. Die Detectives hatten ihm erlaubt sich zu waschen und seine Kleidung zu wechseln und hatten uniformierte Polizisten gebeten, diese als Beweisstücke einzutüten, bevor sie ihn aufs Revier brachten. Ryan konnte noch die Reste getrockneten Blutes unter seinen Fingernägeln kleben sehen.

"Okay, beschreiben Sie uns ihren Morgen Schritt für Schritt, Mr. DeLuca."

"Ich stand gegen sechs Uhr dreißig oder so auf, zog meine Laufsachen an..." Er schluckte und sein Adamsapfel sprang in seiner Kehle, während er seine Fingerknöchel knetete. "Trank einen Kaffee... Vicky schlief noch, als ich losgelaufen bin-"

"War das das letzte Mal, dass sie ihre Frau lebend sahen?"

Er nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich habe ihr nicht mal einen Abschiedskuss gegeben heute. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken, sie brauchte ihren Schlaf..." Er schniefte.

"Wann haben Sie ihre Wohnung verlassen?"

"Gegen Viertel vor sieben. Vielleicht etwas später? Ich bin nicht ganz sicher."

"In Ordnung. Also, Sie gingen laufen-?" Esposito spornte DeLuca dazu an, weiterzumachen. Der Mann nickte.

"Ich ging hinüber in den Central Park, lief für etwa eine Stunde und kam dann zurück nach Hause."

"Wenn Sie das Apartment gegen 6 Uhr 45 verließen und eine Stunde joggen waren, warum haben Sie so lange nach Hause gebraucht? Laut dem Anrufprotokoll der Notrufzentrale..." Ryan blätterte eine Seite zurück in seinen Notizen und las, "machten Sie den Anruf für einen Krankenwagen um acht Uhr achtundzwanzig heute Morgen. Das lässt gute 40 Minuten unerklärt."

Die Augenbrauen des Mannes zogen sich zusammen. "Bin vielleicht etwas länger gerannt. Ich gehe immer noch etwas spazieren nach einem Lauf. Fünf, vielleicht zehn Minuten um meinen Puls zu beruhigen. Dann stoppte ich bei Bel Ami's in der 68zigsten. Ich brachte ihr immer einen Café au Lait nach Hause-" Ein wehmütiges Lächeln spielte über seine Lippen. "Jetzt war es jedes Mal ein Pain au Chocolat und ein marokkanischer Minztee. Sie wissen schon, wegen des- des Babys." Seine Stimme brach am Ende ab, verwandelte sich in ein gekrächztes Flüstern, und Ryan war der Meinung, dass der Mann entweder ein grandioser Schauspieler war oder wahrhaftig mitgenommen. Er traf die richtigen Noten um jemanden zu Tränen zu rühren. Ryan schämte sich für seinen eigenen Zynismus.

"Kann jemand Ihren Verbleib bestätigen? Haben Sie jemanden während ihres Laufs getroffen? Mit jemandem gesprochen?"

Luciano DeLuca schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hatte Kopfhörer auf. Der Wachmann könnte mich gesehen haben, denke ich. Vielleicht der Typ im Coffee Shop? Ich glaube, der Kassenzettel ist noch in meinem Geldbeutel."

Ryan machte sich Notizen und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Javi sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, die Arme verschränkt und die Brust rausgestreckt, und musterte DeLuca wortlos. Die Stille hing in der Luft, ihr Gewicht schwer wie ein Amboss. Dieser Trick funktionierte fast jedes Mal.

"Schauen Sie, Detectives." DeLuca lehnte sich vor und betrachtete sie mit flehenden, fast empörten Augen. "Ich weiß, wie das aussieht, okay? Hier bin ich, ein Niemand, ein zweitklassiger Schauspieler, wenn überhaupt, verheiratet mit einer schönen, erfolgreichen, reichen Frau. Es kann mir doch nur ums Geld gehen, oder nicht?"

Weder Ryan noch Espo stimmten der Wahrheit dieser Aussage zu.

"Aber so war es nicht", fuhr DeLuca fort. "Es war nie so. Sie ist-" Er unterbracht sich, schluckte schwer. " _War_ die wundervollste, die netteste Person, die ich je getroffen habe. Es war ihr egal, dass ich kein Geld hatte, oder dass meine Stücke meistens miserabel waren. Sie sagte, sie wollte, dass ich meinen Traum leben kann und wofür hat man das ganze Geld, wenn nicht dafür ihren Liebsten das Leben einfach zu machen?"

Er lächelte durch einen Tränenschleier. "Sie war... mein leidenschaftlichster Fan. Und ich liebte sie. Und unser Baby. Wir waren so...begeistert. Vor sechs Stunden war mein Leben perfekt, und jetzt-" Luciano DeLuca ließ den Kopf hängen, sein ganzer Körper sackte in sich zusammen und leise Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

Beckett fühlte mehr als dass sie sah, wie Castle hinter ihr auftauchte während sie einen weiteren Punkt auf das noch spärliche Mordfallbrett schrieb. Seine Hand strich flüchtig über ihren unteren Rücken, die Berührung unerkennbar für andere, aber ihre Sanftheit auf ihrer Wirbelsäule war wie ein Trost. Er reichte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee.

"Dachte, du könntest das vielleicht gebrauchen."

Kate griff dankbar nach ihr und atmete ihren Geruch ein.

"Aus dem geheimen Versteck für koffeinfreien Kaffee", flüsterte Rick zwinkernd.

"Besser als nichts." Sie nahm einen Schluck und ließ die Wärme der Flüssigkeit sich in ihrem Bauch entfalten. Mit der Presse umzugehen war nie eine angenehme Erfahrung, insbesondere, wenn ihr jegliche bestätigten Informationen fehlten, die sie teilen könnte, und dann musste sie noch den Eltern sagen, dass ihre einzige Tochter tot war, bevor diese es in den Nachrichten hörten. Sie fühlte sich jetzt schon ausgelaugt, und es war noch nicht einmal Mittag.

"Also gut", sagte sie zu Ryan, Esposito und Vikram, sobald sich alle um sie herum versammelt hatten und einen Halbkreis um das Mordfallbrett bildeten. "Was gibt es Neues?"

"Das Alibi des Ehemanns ist allenfalls schwach." Esposito begann die Informationen, die sie im Interview erhalten haben, grob wiederzugeben. "Er sagte, er hat das Apartment verlassen als das Opfer noch schlief, ging laufen und zu einem Coffee Shop. Er fand sie tot vor als er etwas vor acht Uhr dreißig nach Hause zurückkehrte. Es gibt bisher keine Zeugen, die seine Aussage bestätigen könnten."

"Er hatte einen Kassenzettel von dem Coffee Shop, in dem er war", warf Ryan ein und wandte sich von dem Zeitstrahl zu ihnen, zu dem er weitere Punkte hinzugefügt hatte. "Aber der Zeitstempel der Transaktion ist acht Uhr zehn, was nach unserem Todeszeitraum ist."

"Bel Ami's ist nur einen Block von seinem Gebäude entfernt", fügte Espo hinzu. "Er hätte genug Zeit gehabt um sie zu töten, dann zum Coffee Shop zu gehen um sein Alibi zu festigen, um dann zurückzukommen um sie zu 'finden'", er machte Anführungszeichen in der Luft, "und dann den Notruf zu wählen."

Ryan blätterte zur nächsten Seite in seinem Notizblock. "Die diensthabende Wache, die wir vorher interviewt haben, bestätigt, dass sie DeLuca, soweit sie sich erinnert, gegen acht Uhr fünfzehn zurückkommen hat sehen. Das Problem ist, dass sie ihre Schicht erst um acht begonnen hat und wir den Nachtwächter, der vorher Dienst hatte, noch nicht erreichen konnten. Es gibt außerdem keine Eintragungen im Besucherprotokoll zwischen sechs und acht.

"Und ohne Befugnis können wir auf das Bildmaterial der Sicherheitskameras nicht zugreifen", fügte Vikram hinzu. "Scheint, als würden die Superreichen scharf auf ihre Privatsphäre seien, selbst wenn direkt unter ihren Nasen ein Mord passiert."

"Was wäre jedoch sein Motiv?", fragte Kate und beäugte die minimalen Informationen auf ihrem Zeitstrahl. "Geld?"

"Wirkt schwach", nickte Castle. "Sieht so aus, als hätte er Zugriff auf weitaus mehr gehabt als sie noch lebte."

"Ja, er hatte eine Sugar-Mami." Espo kicherte und Kate warf den beiden böse Blicke zu.

"Zynisch gesprochen meine ich", fügte Castle hinzu.

"Ich habe mir die Kontoauszüge angeschaut." Vikram reichte ihr mehrere Papiere. "Nicht viel da. Er hatte nur einige Einnahmen, die allenfalls unregelmäßig waren. Sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er finanziell viel zu ihrem täglichen Lebensstil beigetragen - keine Ausgaben für Miete, Versicherungen, Strom und Wasser - aber das bisschen, das er hatte, scheint er für sie ausgegeben zu haben."

Castle blickte über ihre Schulter und las die Seite von Anfang an. "Fast tägliche Ausgaben bei Bel Ami's..."

"Das ist der Coffee Shop von vorhin", bestätigte Ryan.

"Don Manor, Bergdorf Goodman, Sephora, Pottery Barn Kids, Piccolini..."

"Okay, was noch?", bat Kate ihre Detectives fortzufahren. Sie konnte das Telefon in ihrem Büro klingeln hören und hatte das nagende Gefühl, dass sie schon für Neuigkeiten über den Fall vom Bezirksstaatsanwalt, dem Oberbeamten, 1PP oder wem auch immer gejagt wurde. Sie lehnte sich an den Tisch hinter ihr und fühlte sofort, wie die Verspannung in ihrem Kreuz nachließ.

"Okay, der Ehemann wusste von keinen Problemen, die das Opfer mit irgendjemandem gehabt haben könnte." Esposito hakte die zusätzlichen Informationen ab. "Keine kürzlichen Streits, keine finanziellen Probleme, keine bekannten Feinde. Er sagte, jeder hat sie einfach gemocht."

"Stimmt mit dem überein, was die Eltern uns gesagt haben." Kate schaute hinüber zu Castle, der zustimmend nickte. "Ihnen war nicht bewusst, dass sie mit irgendwas Probleme hatte. Sie war einfach...zufrieden. Freundlich zu jedem. Glücklich."

"Klingt als wäre sie zu gut um wahr zu sein. Was haben sie über ihren Ehemann gesagt?"

"Also sie waren zuerst nicht sehr begeistert von der Wahl ihrer Tochter, aber die Mutter meinte, dass sie, sobald sie gesehen haben, wie sehr ihre Tochter ihn liebte, und wie gut DeLuca ihre Tochter behandelte, ihn widerwillig in der Familie willkommen geheißen haben."

"DeLuca sagte allerdings, dass seine Frau letzte Nacht mit ihrer Freundin, einer Claudia Lombard, zum Essen verabredet war. Er hatte eine Aufführung am Gene Frankel Theater in der Bond Street gehabt, und als er nach Hause kam, schien sie etwas aufgebracht oder besorgt zu sein, aber sie wollte nicht darüber reden."

"In Ordnung." Kate stieß sich vom Tisch ab und sprach ihr Team an: "Redet mit der Freundin des Opfers." Ryan und Esposito gingen zu ihren Schreibtischen und schnappten sich ihre Mäntel.

"Und Vikram, schauen Sie, ob sie Videomaterial von den Straßenkameras vor dem Gebäude bekommen können. Und haken Sie weiter nach wegen der Sicherheitskameras." Sie drehte sich zu Castle. "Du solltest mit ihnen gehen. Ich muss 1PP anrufen und dann habe ich eine Telefonkonferenz bezüglich des Budgets im nächsten Jahr."

"Kommst du zurecht?" Er sah sie mit Augen, die vor Sorge einen dunkleren Blau-Ton angenommen haben, an und sie wollte sich an seine Brust drücken und seinen beruhigenden Herzschlag spüren.

"Ja, ja, ich werde zurecht kommen", sagte sie stattdessen. "Ehrlich."

"Okay." Er lehnte sich zu ihr, küsste sie schnell auf den Wangenknochen. "Wir sehen uns später."

Er schloss zu den zwei Detectives auf, die schon auf ihn warteten, während sie sich umdrehte um in ihr Büro zu gehen.

"Und vergiss nicht, was zu Mittag zu essen!", rief Castle ihr nach auf seinem Weg zum Aufzug, laut genug, dass der Rest des Großraumbüros den Kopf drehte und sie beide anstarrte. Sie verdrehte die Augen, wusste aber, dass sie die Rührung nicht verbergen konnte.

"Werde ich nicht."

Ryan und Espo starrten ihn an.

"Was? Ich passe nur auf meine Frau auf."

"Na kommt, lasst uns gehen." Espo verdrehte die Augen, stieß Castle mit der Schulter an während sie gingen und murmelte ‚Pantoffelheld'. Laut genug, dass es jeder im Umkreis einer halben Meile hören konnte. Kichern hallte durch das Großraumbüro.

"Hey!", kam die Stimme ihres Mannes, leicht empört. "Das habe ich gehört!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Sie war… eine dieser Personen, die einen einfach in ihren Bann gezogen haben." Claudia Lombard zog eine Zigarette aus einer dünnen silbernen Hülle. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sie anzündete. Sie nahm einen langen Zug und drückte den Rauch aus ihrem Mund.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe dies aufgehört wegen ihr." Sie winkte mit der Zigarette. „Seit dem Baby war sie noch besorgter deswegen. Um mich…" Sie nahm einen weiteren langen Zug. „Hat jetzt keinen Sinn mehr, fürchte ich."

„Miss Lombard-"

„Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?" Ihre Augen wirkten leer als sie in die Richtung gestikulierte, in der Espo annahm, in der die Küche lag. „Wasser?"

„Nein, danke", sagte Ryan.

Espo wusste, dass es ein guter Plan war Ryan die Führung zu überlassen bei dieser Befragung. Sein ruhiges Wesen und seine subtile Stärke funktionierten gut bei der Befragung von weiblichen Zeugen. Er nahm an, dass sie sich dadurch sicher fühlten. Beschützt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Castle sich vorbeugte, die Unterarme auf die Knie stützte, und die Zeugin ruhig und konzentriert betrachtete.

„Miss Lombard, Sie waren gestern Abend Essen mit Mrs. van Houten?"

„Ja." Sie nickte, ihre Augen huschten zum Fenster. Ihre Iris waren hellblau, schienen fast durchsichtig in den Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das große Apartment krochen. Sie saß aufrecht, ihr dunkles Haar schimmerte mit—wie er annahm—Highlights, die von einem sehr teuren Frisörsalon gefärbt wurden, und es kam ihm vor, als wäre nicht nur jeder im Kreise von Victoria van Houten reich, sondern auch verheerend schön. Espo fühlte sich, als wäre er auf einem anderen Planeten gelandet, einem voll atemberaubender Aliens, deren Schönheit einen in eine Salzstatue verwandelte, wenn man zulange hinschaute.

„Ihr Mann sagte, sie war aufgebracht als sie nach Hause kam", hakte Javier nach, und ihre Augen schraken zurück zu ihm. „Hatten Sie einen Streit?"

„Oh- nein. Nein. Nicht _wir_ -" Sie schweifte ab, biss sich auf die Lippe und schlug ihre Beine übereinander.

„Miss Lombard, wenn es etwas gibt, was sie Ihnen anvertraut hat, dann müssen wir das wissen", fügte Castle hinzu. „Sie möchten doch, dass wir denjenigen finden, der ihr das angetan hat, oder nicht?" Es verwunderte Espo immer wieder, wie dieser Mann mit nur wenigen wohlbedachten Worten jede Frau um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte.

Die Frau blickte mit großen Augen zu ihm auf, schien über das, was er sagte nachzudenken während ihre Zähne an ihrer Unterlippe knabberten, und dann seufzte sie. „Sie hatte Probleme mit ihrer Geschäftspartnerin. Anita Alon." Sie besitzen eine Innenausstattung zusammen, ‚Van Halon'. Schreckliches Wortspiel, nicht?" Sie schmunzelte ohne Frohsinn.

„Es funktionierte jedoch für die Beiden. Sehr gut sogar. Aber in letzter Zeit… Vicky brauchte letzte Nacht jemandem um ein paar Dinge zu besprechen. Sie sagte, sie gingen in verschiedene Richtungen. Vicky wollte die Firma auflösen und ich glaube, Anita war darüber _nicht_ glücklich."

„Okay", sage Espo und Claudia Lombards ehrwürdige Aufmerksamkeit für Castle glitt zu ihm herüber. „Letzte Frage, Miss Lombard. Wo waren Sie heute Morgen zwischen sechs und acht?"

Sie blinzelte, einmal, zweimal. „Uhm, im Yogaunterricht? Im ‚YogaWorks' auf der 3rd und East 76th. Ich gehe jeden Montag von sieben bis acht in Vinyasa Flow. Ich nahm das Auto, kam dort wahrscheinlich um etwa Viertel vor sieben an um mich umzuziehen."

„Vielen Dank, Miss Lombard. Wenn Sie sich an Weiteres erinnern-" Ryan reichte ihr eine Visitenkarte. „Bitte rufen Sie uns an."

* * *

Im krassen Gegenzug zu Claudia Lombard war Anita Alon – animierte Bewegungen und gefühlvolle Trauer.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich." Die zierliche Frau im weißen Bleistiftrock und Blazer wies auf ein modernes dunkellila Sofa als sie sie in ihr Büro führte, dann faltete sie sich selbst in einen gegenüberliegenden Stuhl als ob das Gewicht der Welt auf ihren schmalen Schultern gelandet wäre.

„Sie und Victoria van Houten waren Geschäftspartner?"

Die Frau nickte, ihr glatter blonder Bob strich entlang ihres Unterkiefers. „Seit nun sechs Jahren." Ihre Stimme war wackelig, ihre Augen blutunterlaufen, und leise Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, die sie mit einem zerknüllten Taschentuch in der Faust wegwischte. „Wir trafen uns auf dem College, machten ein Projekt zusammen und fanden raus, dass wir vieles gemeinsam haben. So fing es an…"

„Wir haben gehört, dass Sie einige Probleme hatten in letzter Zeit?", fragte Esposito, und Anita Alons Augen wurden weit vor Überraschung.

„Probleme?"

„Es scheint, als hätten Sie unterschiedliche Ideen für die Zukunft ihres Geschäfts gehabt, und dass Mrs. van Houten daran dachte, das Unternehmen aufzulösen?"

„Das Unternehmen auflösen?" Die Frage klang erschrocken und ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem ‚O'.

„Waren Sie diesbezüglich wütend?" Esposito ging der Sache auf den Grund und spielte das sprichwörtliche Bad-Cop-Spiel im Gegensatz zu Ryans ruhiger, Vertrauen aufbauender Herangehensweise. Es funktionierte gut bei ihnen; Castle genoss es immer, wie die zwei sich gegeneinander ausspielten, das Geben und Nehmen, genau darauf abgestimmt, dass sie das meiste an Informationen aus einem Zeugen herausbekamen.

„Wütend? Nein!" Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das war- So war das nicht."

„Wie war es dann, Miss Alon?", fragte Ryan.

Die Frau seufzte, nahm das Taschentuch aus ihrer rechten Hand in die Linke, dann zurück in die Rechte.

„Sie dachte daran, etwas kürzer zu treten, jetzt wo das Baby auf dem Weg war, eventuell sogar ganz mit dem Baby Zuhause zu bleiben. Sie freute sich _so_ sehr auf das Baby." Ein trauriges Lächeln hob ihre Mundwinkel.

„Sie hatte schon so lang davon geträumt. Also informierte sie sich darüber, wie sie den Übergang bewerkstelligen konnte – soll sie ihren Anteil verkaufen, sollen wir jemanden einstellen, diese Sachen eben." Anita Alon veranschaulichte jeden Satz mit ihren Händen, winkend und flatternd, als ob sie den Rhythmus ihrer Worte dirigieren würde.

„Ja, sicherlich haben wir manchmal gestritten. Wir waren beide leidenschaftlich, was die Firma betrifft; wir lieben, was wir hier auf die Beine gestellt haben! Also ja, wir hatten noch keine Lösung gefunden, mit der wir beide zufrieden waren, aber ich war nicht böse deswegen. Sie hätte mich _nie_ im Stich gelassen", fügte die Frau energisch hinzu. „Nie."

„Sie scheinen sich dessen sehr sicher."

„Ich kenne sie schon lange. Und sie war einer der nettesten Menschen, den ich je kannte."

„Wissen Sie von Problemen, die sie mit jemand anderem gehabt haben könnte? Hat sie sich Ihnen kürzlich wegen irgendetwas anvertraut, etwas, das ihr Sorgen bereitete?"

„Nein. Jeder mochte sie." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schien einen Moment in Gedanken verloren.

„Oh." Sie schaute mit großen Augen auf, sichtlich erstaunt über ihre eigene Erinnerung. „Da war dieser Typ neulich-"

„Welcher Typ?" Castle beugte sich fasziniert vor.

„Er stapfte hier rein und verlangte mit Vicky zu reden. Er schien sehr wütend. Ich glaube, sie kannte ihn." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war ihr _nicht_ fremd. Sie gingen in ihr Büro, dann stürmte er vielleicht zehn Minuten später wieder hinaus. Victoria war total fertig, ich meine, er hat ihr wirklich Angst gemacht, das konnte ich sehen. Aber sie hat mir nie gesagt, worum es da ging."

„Können Sie uns eine Beschreibung des Mannes geben?"

„Er war relativ groß, muskulös, hatte schwarzes Haar, das hinten etwas länger war." Sie spielte mit dem Fingern im Genick um ihre Worte zu veranschaulichen. „Eigentlich sah er sogar recht bekannt aus, aber ich konnte ihn einfach nicht zuordnen…" Sie verstummte.

„Kennen Sie seinen Namen?"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht, aber unser Empfangstresen sollte Ihnen diese Information geben können. Jeder Besucher muss einen Ausweis vorzeigen um einen Pass zu bekommen, damit er unsere Büros betreten kann."

* * *

„Hey, Beckett. Wir sind zurück." Castle schloss die Tür hinter ihm und Kate schaute auf, ihr Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein zärtliches Lächeln.

„Hey, Babe."

Kate machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen, also setzte er sich neben sie auf das Sofa in ihrem Büro. Sie schob den dicken Bericht, den sie gelesen hatte, zur Seite und lehnte stattdessen ihre Wange an seine Schulter. Castle strich eine Hand über ihren Oberschenkel und sie seufzte, schien in seine Berührung hinein zu schmelzen.

Er ließ den Moment zwischen ihnen stehen; er wusste, dass die Geschehnisse auf ihr lasteten. Dieser Fall traf sie schwer und wenn sie eine Pause brauchte, wenn alles, was sie brauchte seine Nähe war, dann würde er für sie da sein. Worte waren immer seine Stärke gewesen; seine Worte waren oft ihr Fels in der Brandung, aber es war Kate, die ihm den Wert der Stille beigebracht hatte. Den Wert des Daseins, des Lebens im Moment.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich werde eine gute Mutter sein?" Ihre Stimme war kräftig trotz der Sorge in ihrer Frage. Als ob sie sich bereit gemacht hätte ihrer größten Angst ins Gesicht zu sehen, egal wie die Antwort lautete. Sie trug so eine Stärke in sich; er war immer noch so verblüfft über sie. Sie sah aus dem Fenster in die Ferne während sie sprach, und er fragte sich, was sie sah, was für eine trostlose Version der Zukunft sie sich vorstellte, die zerklüfteten Linien und Farben ihrer Ängste.

„Oder werde ich mein Kind auch mutterlos lassen?"

„Kate-"

„Ich kann nicht aufhören über diese Frau nachzudenken und wie sie dalag, mit einem Schuss in der Brust." Ihre Hand griff an ihre Brust, drückte auf ihre eigene Narbe. „Sie hielt ihren Babybauch als sie im Sterben lag. Am Ende konnte sie keinen von ihnen retten. Und ich-"

„Nein, Kate. Hey, hör mir zu", flehte er sie an und nahm ihre Hände in seine, drängte sie dazu, ihn anzuschauen. Zuletzt drehte sie den Kopf und sah mit besorgten grünen Augen in seine.

„Das Leben ist gefährlich, egal, was wir tun. Du könntest rauslaufen und von einem Auto überfahren werden-"

„Das ist nicht gerade beruhigend", warf Kate ein, ein Hauch von skurrilem Humor in ihrer Stimme.

„Doch, ist es, Kate. Auf eine seltsame, umständliche Art, irgendwie…" Sie rollte mit den Augen und er spürte die Zuneigung seine Wirbelsäule hinunter flattern.

„Was ich sagen möchte, ist, dass für niemanden der kommende Tag eine Garantie ist. Für niemanden. Egal, was jemand macht, oder was für einen Beruf jemand hat. Wir beide wissen das." Der Gedanke an den Serienmörder ging ihm nicht zum ersten Mal durch den Kopf. Zu wissen, dass er da draußen war, es auf seine Frau abgesehen hatte, seine wunderschöne, außergewöhnliche Frau. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, die Sorge lag wie eine Faust in seinem Magen. Er atmete weiter, verbannte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, weil er für Kate stark sein musste, ihr die Zusicherung geben musste, die sich brauchte, und er musste daran glauben, dass sie sicher waren; würde er immer daran glauben, dass sie es schaffen würden. Immer.

„Ist dein Beruf gefährlicher? Möglicherweise. Aber du bist so viel besser vorbereitet als fast jeder andere. Also leben wir das Leben, das wir jetzt haben und nehmen es nicht für gegeben." Er wölbte seine Hand entlang ihrer Wange, und sie lehnte sich langsam blinzelnd in die Berührung.

„Du, Kate Beckett, wirst eine tolle Mutter sein. Willst du wissen, warum?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und die Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen.

„Weil du dir Sorgen darum machst, ob du eine gute Mutter sein wirst. Weil du das Beste geben wirst, was du kannst, jeden Tag. Du wirst alles geben, um dich um dein Kind zu kümmern; ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst. Und du bist lieb und mitfühlend und stark! Oh, du wirst eine grimmige Mama-Bärin sein, ich weiß es einfach." Sie schmunzelte.

„Und ich verspreche dir, Kate, ich verspreche, dass, sollte dir jemals etwas passieren, ich mich gut um unser Kind kümmern werde. Du weißt, dass ich das tun werde. Ich werde unser Kind nicht in Trauer versinken lassen; ich werde da sein. Und sollte mir etwas zustoßen, weiß ich, dass du dasselbe tun würdest."

Sie nickte. Sie hob ihre Hand um sie ihm in den Nacken zu legen, und sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Okay", flüsterte sie und nickte gegen ihn. „Natürlich werde ich das, Castle. Ich verspreche es."

* * *

„Natürlich habe ich sie zur Rede gestellt", verkündete der Mann, der auf einem Stuhl im Verhörraum Eins lümmelte, ohne einen Anflug von Reue. „Die Schlampe hat meinen Bruder betrogen!"

Seiner Aussage folgte eine Sekunde fassungsloser Stille, und dann öffnete Castle den Mund und ein Geräusch, das einem Kreischen glich, fiel von seinen Lippen. Kate schlug ihm auf den Bizeps, warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er leise sein musste, obwohl sie seine Reaktion verstand. Das Opfer, das so perfekt schien, stellte sich nun als Fremdgeherin heraus – das hatte sie auch nicht kommen sehen.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass sie ihren Bruder betrogen hat?", fragte Esposito den Verdächtigen und lehnte sich nach vorne auf den Tisch. Ryan hatte aufgehört Notizen zu machen, sein Stift verharrte über dem Block.

Dominic DeLuca war nicht so gesegnet wie sein Bruder, was das Aussehen betraf. Seine Gesichtszüge waren strenger und ließen ihn eher grimmig statt verführerisch wirken, sein Körperbau war kantig, die Pfunde hatten begonnen haften zu bleiben. _In zehn Jahren wird er gute hundert Pfund Übergewicht haben_ , spekulierte Kate, während sie und Castle das Verhör hinter dem Spiegel betrachteten.

„Ich hab sie mit einem Typen gesehen."

„Was für einem Typen?", fragte Ryan. „Wo und wann haben Sie sie gesehen?"

„Vor zwei Tagen, vielleicht drei. Drüben beim Columbus Circle. Ich kam aus der U-Bahn-Station und da waren sie, kamen aus einem Starbucks oder so. Und sie hatten kein Schamgefühl; am helllichten Tag umarmten sie sich und dann zog der Typ sie an sich und hätschelte ihr das Gesicht und so'n Kram. Am nächsten Tag war ich immer noch am Kochen deswegen, also bin ich in ihr Büro gegangen um ihr die Meinung zu sagen."

„Was ist dann passiert?"

„Sie hat es geleugnet! Einfach abgestritten. Ich hab dich gesehen, hab ich gesagt, und sie sagte, das war jemand anderes, dass sie niemals dort war. Aber ich bin mir sicher und ich weiß, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat; sie hat was verheimlicht. Also hatte ich keine Wahl als-"

„Als sie umzubringen?"

„Nein, ich- Warten Sie, was? Sie umzubringen? Sie ist... sie ist tot? Sagen Sie mir, dass Vicky tot ist?" Der große Mann wurde blass, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, sein Mund fiel auf. „Wann-?"

„Heute Morgen."

„Weiß Luciano Bescheid?", fragte er und Ryan nickte.

„Mist." Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, rieb seine große Hand über sein Gesicht. „Das ist nicht gut."

„Also, was meinten Sie, als Sie sagten ‚sie hatten keine Wahl'?"

„Ich hab's ihm gesagt. Luciano. Ich hab ihm gesagt, was ich gesehen habe."

„Sie sagen mir, dass ihr Bruder wusste, dass seine Frau ihn betrog?"

DeLuca nickte. „Jap. Er war untröstlich. So eine Schande, wirklich. Ich mochte sie bis dahin. Dachte, die zwei waren das einzig Wahre." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sowas wie wahre Liebe gibt es halt nicht, nicht wahr?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Lanie hat angerufen um zu bestätigen, dass die Ballistik mit der Waffe, die wir am Tatort gefunden haben, übereinstimmt." Ryan trat ans Mordfallbrett heran und fügte die Information zu ‚Verbrechensdetails' hinzu. „Victoria van Houten wurde definitiv mit ihrem eigenen Revolver getötet."

„Sonst noch was?"

„Nein, sie wartet noch auf ein paar Ergebnisse. Hat aber gesagt, dass sie morgen ein Update für dich haben wird."

Kate nickte. „Espo?"

„Yo, also wir haben Dominic DeLuca zu einem Phantombildzeichner gebracht, damit wir eine Idee davon haben, wie der Typ, mit den unser Opfer angeblich eine Affäre hatte, aussehen könnte."

„Mit dem", sagte Castle.

Espos Augenbrauen trafen sich in der Mitte. „Was ist?"

„Es sollte ‚der Typ, mit dem sie angeblich eine Affäre hatte' heißen…" Unter den stechenden Blicken der anderen Detectives wurde seine Stimme gegen Ende des Satzes schwach. „Egal."

„Also…" Esposito blickte gezielt hinüber zu Kate. „Alles, was wir bisher über den Unbekannten wissen ist, und ich zitiere, ‚ein großer Mann, blonde Haare, irgendwie, und wie sagt man heutzutage, sieht aus wie ein Hipster, trägt eine Brille.'"

„Das grenzt es ein auf etwa ein Drittel der Bevölkerung der Lower East Side", grummelte Kate, und rieb sich die Schläfen mit ihren Zeigefingern. Wie kam es, dass sie mit dem Fall einfach nicht vorankamen? Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie einen Schritt nach vorne machen und zwei zurück. Und das während jeder, von den Medien bis hin zum Polizeichef, ihr im Nacken saß.

„Dominic DeLucas Alibi scheint ebenfalls dicht zu sein", fügte Ryan hinzu. „Ich habe seine Arbeitsstelle angerufen. Sie haben bestätigt, dass er an diesem Morgen Punkt sieben da war. Er lebt und arbeitet in Brooklyn und in Anbetracht der Zeit, die er bräuchte um die U-Bahn oder das Auto zur Park und 67zigsten zu nehmen und dann wieder zurückzufahren… Es ist unmöglich, dass er das Opfer getötet hat, und dann um sieben Uhr bei der Arbeit war."

„Nicht nur das." Vikram tauchte hinter Ryan auf und erschreckte den Detective so sehr, dass er eine lange zackige Linie über das Mordfallbrett kritzelte.

„Verflucht, Mann!" Ryan griff zum Schwamm und versuchte die blaue Filzstiftlinie wegzuwischen, ohne die von ihnen gesammelten Informationen ebenfalls wegzuwischen. „Wie schaffst du es dich immer so anzuschleichen?"

„Ninja-Fähigkeiten", kommentierte Vikram mit trockenem Humor.

Castle kicherte. „Genial."

„Ich bin gekommen um Sie wissen zu lassen, dass ich DeLucas U-Bahnkarte kontrolliert habe und nach seinen Reisezeiten geschaut habe", fuhr Vikram fort. „Er zog seine Karte heute Morgen um sechs Uhr achtundzwanzig in der Alabama Ave Station durch."

„Was bestätigt, dass er definitiv in Brooklyn war innerhalb unseres Todeszeitfensters", schloss Ryan daraus.

„Okay, das schließt Dominic DeLuca ziemlich sicher als Verdächtigen aus", sagte Kate während Castle DeLucas Foto vom Mordfallbrett löste und es von der Kategorie ‚Verdächtige' in die Kategorie ‚Zeugen' schob.

„Was ist mit den Frauen, die ihr interviewt habt?"

„Anita Alon, die Geschäftspartnerin des Opfers, brachte ihre Tochter heute Morgen um etwa sieben in die Kita. Die Kita bestätigte die Uhrzeit. Sie nahm einen Uber von ihrem Zuhause in die Kita, dann direkt in ihr Büro, weil sie, wie sie sagte, rechtzeitig da sein musste für ein frühmorgendliches Meeting. Der Uber-Fahrer bestätigte die Fahrzeit und die Route, was sie ebenfalls als Verdächtige ausschließt." Wie schon zuvor, schob Castle Alons Foto im Anschluss an Espositos Zusammenfassung ihres Alibis von einer Seite des Bretts auf die andere.

„Und was Claudia Lombard betrifft", Ryan warf einen Blick in seine Notizen und hakte zwei wichtige Punkte ab, „das Check-In-System ihres Yoga Studios bestätigt, dass sie um sechs Uhr einundvierzig im Studio eintraf und um acht Uhr zweiundzwanzig auscheckte. Sie fuhr ihr eigenes Auto dorthin, welches Vikram mehrere Male auf dem Filmmaterial der Verkehrskameras entlang der Route, von der sie gesagt hat, dass sie genommen habe, gesehen hat."

Vikram nickte zur Bestätigung, Kate schrieb die weiteren Infos nieder, und Castle verschob Claudia Lombards Foto. Wie, als hätte ihnen eine überweltliche unhörbare Stimme den Befehl gegeben, traten sie als eins vom Mordfallbrett zurück und beäugten es.

„Also ist alles, was wir haben ein Ehemann mit einem schwachen Alibi, eine vermeintliche Affäre mit einem unbekannten Mann, für welche es wenige Beweise gibt, dass sie existiert, und der Fakt, dass der Mann von der Affäre wusste?" Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Aussage als Castle ihre Gedanken zusammenfasste.

„Eine verrückte, unbegründete Theorie wäre jetzt nicht schlecht", stichelte sie ihren Mann an, weil sie eine Dosis seines ‚außerhalb-der-Box-Denkens' brauchte. Und wenn er damit nur ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung lenken würde.

„Also, was wäre, wenn- Nein, was ist mit-" Rick lehnte sich gegen den Tisch hinter ihm, die Augenbrauen in Gedanken zusammengezogen. „Hm, nein. Ich hab nichts." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Ehemann ist immer noch der wahrscheinlichste Verdächtige, obwohl das total langweilig und viel zu berechenbar ist."

„Sei es, wie es wolle", sagte Kate, „bringen wir ihn noch mal her. Finden wir heraus, was er über die Betrügerei wusste."

„Machen wir, Boss", nickte Espo. „Aber ohne dich."

„Genau, musst du nicht irgendwo sein?" Ryan pflanzte sich neben Espo, eine Augenbraue gehoben als er sie musterte. Was würden sie nur mit sich machen, fragte sich Kate, wenn sie sich nicht gegen sie verschwören konnten?

„Eine Party mit den Reichen und Schönen, hm?"

„Oh, stimmt!" Kate schaute auf ihre Uhr und war überrascht, wie spät es schon war.

„Lass uns gehen, Castle."

„Wie ich gesagt habe, ein totaler Pantoffelheld", hörte sie Espo hinter ihrem Rücken zu Ryan flüstern. Es brachte sie zum Lächeln. Sollte er ein Pantoffelheld sein, würde sie es nicht anders haben wollen.

* * *

„Oh, Katherine, du siehst hinreißend aus!"

Kate merkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, und fuhr mit ihren Händen entlang der Faltlinien ihres dunklen, lila Kleides, und betrachtete skeptisch die Art, wie es ihre Hüften umschloss, bevor es sich in fließende Falten luftigen Stoffes auffächerte. „Findest du?"

„Einfach zauberhaft." Martha nickte und trat näher. Sie schien etwas für eine Sekunde zu überdenken während ihre Augen Kates Gesicht überflogen, und dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über Kates Haare und ließ sie an die Seite des Gesichts der jüngeren Frau ruhen.

„Und mach dir keine Sorgen, noch kann es niemand sehen."

„Sehen?" Kates Atmung beschleunigte, ihre Hand glitt über ihren Bauch, noch bevor sie diese verräterische Geste stoppen konnte. „Du weißt es?"

„Eine Mutter weiß es immer", sagte Martha mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Kate spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden und dann erst schien Martha zu merken, was sie gesagt hat. Sie griff nach Kates Hand und hielt sie zwischen ihren Handflächen. Ihre Haut war wie Seidenpapier im Vergleich zu Kate, dünn und zerbrechlich spannte sie sich über die Knochen der älteren Frau.

„Oh, es tut mir so leid, Liebes, ich hätte nicht-"

„Nein, nein, Martha, bitte, es ist…" Beckett suchte fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten um die Flutwelle an gegensätzlichen Gefühlen im Zaum zu halten.

„Es ist schon okay, eigentlich", sagte sie letztendlich, und stellte fest, dass es stimmte. Diese Frau hat sie mit Enthusiasmus und Wärme und offenen Armen willkommen geheißen, und wurde das Nächste zu einer Mutterfigur, die Kate in ihrem Leben hatte, und dafür war Kate sehr dankbar und schätzte ihre unerschütterliche Unterstützung und einzigartige Weisheit.

„Du musst sie wahnsinnig vermissen während du das durchmachst."

„Jede Sekunde", flüsterte Kate und blinzelte gegen den Schleier von Tränen an, der ihre Sicht einschränkte.

„Oh, Liebes", murmelte Martha sanft und umschloss Kate mit ihren Armen. Kate ließ sich in die mütterliche Umarmung sinken. Sie dachte zurück an das Gespräch, das sie vorhin mit Rick hatte, darüber, dass Niemandem ein nächster Tag garantiert war, und dass sie ihre Leben voll auskosten sollten, jeden Tag, also umarmte sie seine Mutter fest, und sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Martha."

„Oh." Martha wich zurück. Ihre Hände lagen auf Kates Schultern und sie sah sie an mit einem wässrigen, erfreuten Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Katherine." Sie wischte eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel fort, und Kate lachte etwas unsicher und merke, wie sie wieder auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

„Genug davon", bestimmte Castles Mutter mit Nachdruck, hakte sich in Kates Ellbogen ein und zog sie aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Lass uns losgehen. Bevor wir unser Makeup total ruinieren."

* * *

„Aber ich hab sie nicht getötet, ich schwöre!" Luciano DeLuca lehnte sich auf den Tisch, seine Handflächen flehend geöffnet. „Warum würde ich meine Frau töten wollen?"

„Oh, ich weiß auch nicht." Ryan schaute zu Espo, zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob potentielle Motive ihm erst jetzt in den Sinn schossen. „Geld?!"

„Oder, sagen wir, dass Sie angefangen haben, die Frau und das Kind als Belastung zu empfinden", fügte Espo ihre Theorien hinzu. „Wollten kein Vater sein, all diese Verantwortung… Sie wollten ihre Freiheit, das Leben eines erfolgreichen alleinstehenden Schauspielers. Die Partys, die Frauen…"

„Aber ich habe sie geliebt!", flehte DeLuca.

„All das Geld wäre sicher praktisch gewesen…", nickte Ryan.

„Nein, ich machte mir nichts aus-"

„Oder vielleicht", Detective Esposito drehte sich mit eisernem Blick zu DeLuca, „wollten Sie sie bestrafen. Sie waren so wütend auf sie, weil sie Sie betrogen hatte, dass Sie sie getötet haben."

„Sie", japste er, „Sie wissen davon?"

Die Detectives nickten. „Die Frage ist", meinte Ryan, „warum Sie uns das vorher nicht erzählt haben?"

„Ich dachte nicht, es würde eine Rolle spielen", murmelte er. „Warum ihren Charakter besudeln, jetzt, wo sie tot ist?"

„Hören Sie mit dem Mist auf, DeLuca. Sie haben Informationen, die ihren Mordfall betreffen, geheim gehalten!"

„Na und wenn ich das getan habe?" Er richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich bin kein Idiot. Ich wusste, dass es mich direkt an die erste Stelle der Verdächtigen setzen würde. Hätten Sie überhaupt noch weiter gesucht? Ich habe sie nicht getötet; warum sollte ich mich also nicht selbst schützen?"

Espo tippte energisch mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Notizblock auf dem Tisch. „Sie wollen _nicht_ an erster Stelle der Liste stehen? Dann reden Sie. Mit wem hatte sie eine Affäre?"

„Ich weiß nicht!"

„Was hat sie gesagt, als Sie sie danach fragten?"

„Ich habe nicht gefragt." Die beiden Detectives warteten nur, ließen die Stille wie Damokles Schwert über ihm hängen. „Schauen Sie, alles, was ich weiß, ist das, was mein Bruder mir gesagt hatte, was er sah. Sie wusste nicht, dass ich es wusste."

„Warum haben Sie sie nicht zur Rede gestellt?"

„Weil-"

„Weil was?"

„Weil ich nicht wollte, dass es wahr ist, okay? Weil ich behalten wollte, was ich hatte. Und ich wollte-" Der Mann sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich wollte mein Baby."

Ryan fühlte, nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er diesem Mann wirklich glauben wollte. Er konnte dem Gefühl nicht vertrauen; er musste den Beweisen folgen, wohin sie führten. Das war sein Job. Aber er wollte an diese Liebesgeschichte glauben. Er wurde kitschig. Seine liebliche Jenny, seine erstaunlichen Kinder, sie hatten ihn kitschig werden lassen.

„Okay, lassen Sie uns mal auf das Geld schauen. Sie würden viele Vorteile aus dem Tod Ihrer Frau ziehen-"

„Nein, würde ich nicht", unterbrach DeLuca, empört. „Wir hatten einen Ehevertrag, der das regelte. Selbst im Falle ihres Todes. Ich habe darauf bestanden, als wir heirateten: Ich wollte nicht, dass sie oder ihre Familie Zweifel oder Fragen hatten, als sie mich heiratete."

„Und doch hinterließ sie Ihnen eine beträchtliche Summe in ihrem Testament."

„Das Geld sollte nicht für mich sein. Wir hatten darüber gesprochen. Es war Geld von ihrem Treuhandfond, Geld, das sie schon besaß. Sie hat es für das Baby gemacht. So dass ich ausreichende Mittel hatte, um unser Kind großzuziehen, sollte jemals etwas-" Er schluckte schwer.

„Unter diesen Umständen, geht das ganze Erbe, das Familienvermögen ausschließlich an Sander, ihren Zwillingsbruder."

* * *

„Oh, Liebling, was für eine Party!" Castles Mutter segelte zu ihm, Sektglas in der Hand. „Fast so viele Leute wie für meine Buchparty."

„Danke, Mutter." Er erhob sein Glas, stieß mit ihr an. „Unterstützend, wie immer."

„Naja, man tut, was man kann." Sie lächelte, lehnte sich gegen seinen Arm, als sie für einen Augenblick den Sekt genossen und die Leute beobachteten.

Der große Saal glitzerte voller Lichter, die sich im Silber und blassen Blau-Grau des Dekors widerspiegelten. Farbliche Akzente, die zu den Farben des Titelbilds von _High Heat – Unter Feuer_ passten, waren sorgfältig ausgewählt worden. Eine große Anzahl seines neuesten Buches war in der Mitte des Raumes aufgebaut, wo er den Großteil des Abends bisher verbracht hatte. Autogramme geben, mit den Publizisten reden, Presse, Buchkritiker, Freunde und Fans wollten ihn sehen. Es war ein voller Erfolg: Der Sekt floss in Strömen, die Häppchen waren köstlich, die Gästen schienen sich zu amüsieren, und die positiven Vorab-Kritiken überwogen, zumindest bis jetzt, die negativen.

„Nur noch eines nach diesem", meinte Martha, hob das Glas zu jemandem, der sie erkannte und ihr von Ferne zulächelte.

„Was meinst du damit, Mutter?"

„Naja, ist das nächste Buch nicht das letzte deines Vertrags?"

„Ja schon, aber…"

„Du hast nicht mal darüber nachgedacht, was als nächstes kommt, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er tatsächlich nicht. Wie war ihm das nicht aufgefallen? Würde es noch mehr von Nikki Heat geben? _Sollte_ es? Es war wertvoll zu wissen, wann eine Buchreihe aufhören sollte; im Nachhinein war ihm klar, dass er Derrick Storm sechs Bücher früher hätte beenden sollen. Und doch, nicht Nikki zu schreiben… sein Herz tat weh bei dem Gedanken, ein stechender Schmerz, der ihn durchfuhr.

„Oh, Richard. Du hast die Kunst des Aufschiebens perfektioniert, mein Junge." Seine Mutter klopfte ihm auf den Arm, und wuselte in die Menge, jetzt, wo sie erfolgreich seine Gedanken so durcheinander geworfen hatte. Er starrte ihr nach.

„Hey, babe. Was macht dich so nachdenklich?"

Er fühlte eine körperliche Erleichterung als plötzlich seine Frau neben ihm auftauchte, der Knoten in seiner Brust sich löste und entwirrte. Er scheuchte die Gedanken fort.

„Es ist nichts. Sag's dir später", versicherte er ihr, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an seine Seite.

„Vorsicht, mein Käse!" Sie hielt ihren Teller hoch, damit nichts wegen der abrupten Bewegung herunterfallen konnte. Kate pflückte ein Stück geräucherten Gouda von ihrem Teller, das voller Käse und Trauben beladen war, steckte es sich in ihren Mund, schloss die Augen als sie kaute.

„Oh Gott, das ist so gut", stöhnte sie mit vollem Mund, und er musste lachen.

„Gelüste?" Er stibitzte einen Würfel Cheddar von ihrem Teller und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick.

„Aber so was von." Sie nickte, wählte einen weiteren Käsewürfel aus, dazu eine blaue Traube. „Wenigstens ist das wertvolles Kalzium."

Sie standen da und beobachteten die Gäste für eine Weile, Kate still neben ihm essend. Er trank sein Sektglas aus, stellte es auf ein leeres Tablett als eine Bedienung vorbei kam. Irgendwann sah er Alexis in der Menge, die wegen etwas lachte, was ihr Date gesagt hatte.

„Hey, das ist doch Officer Hernandez, da drüben, bei Alexis?", fragte Kate.

„Hmm." Castle schaute den Mann mit Schlitzaugen an. „Sieht zumindest wie er aus." Seine Tochter winkte, als sie die beiden bemerkte, und er grinste zurück. „Das ist ja interessant."

„Wusstest du, dass die beiden sich kennen?"

Castle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Sie beobachteten sie eine Weile, von dieser neuesten Entwicklung ganz gebannt, und dass sie es überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hatten. Dann verschwanden Alexis und ihr Date in der Menschenmenge und aus seinem Blickfeld. Kate wog sich vor ihm mit der leichten Klaviermusik, die den Raum füllte, hin und her. Ihr Arm streifte den seinen, während sie von ihrem Käseteller naschte.

„Danke. Für die Widmung." Kate drehte sich zu ihm um und ihre Augen trafen seine. Wärme stieg in ihn hoch, als er den reinen Stolz und der von Herzen kommenden Bewunderung, die in ihren Augen strahlte, sah. „Ich liebe sie."

Rick zog sie näher zu sich, streifte mit der anderen Hand über ihren Bauch, als er zurück an früher am Abend dachte; als er beobachtete, wie sie sein neues Buch mit ernster Ehrfurcht aufschlug. Den Ausdruck von Bewunderung auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die beiden Zeilen fuhr und seine Nachricht an sie las. Es erinnerte ihn an die erste Nikki Heat Buchparty, das erste Mal, als sie seine Bewunderung für sie fand, schwarz auf weiß gedruckt und unwiderlegbar auf der ersten Seite. Die Art, wie sie damals ihn angeschaut hatte, verlegen und mit rotem Kopf. Geschmeichelt. Er hatte die Widmung seither immer geheim gehalten, war den Moment nie leid, in dem er ihr seine Worte schenkte.

 _Für K.B._

 _Für immer und noch mehr_.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Sie hatten gerade den Aufzug im Revier verlassen am nächsten Morgen, als die Schikane begann.

„Na Beckett, Castle, war das nicht eine _tolle_ Party letzte Nacht, hm?"

Castle war sofort alarmiert als er hörte, wie Ryan das Wort ‚toll' betonte. Kate versteifte neben ihm. Oh-oh. Was immer auch los war, es konnte nichts Gutes sein.

„Ja, Leute, gibt es etwas, das ihr gerne teilen möchtet?"

„Ich meine, wir möchten doch nicht, dass wir uns einzig und allein auf die Neuigkeiten in Zeitungen verlassen, oder?"

„Hm, ich weiß nicht Ryan, da stehen schon einige sehr interessante Dinge drin." Espo griff nach dem _New York Ledger_ , der auf seinem Tisch lag, öffnete ihn, und zeigte ihnen eine Seite. Mit seinem Finger zeigte er auf eine Schlagzeile, die über einem Bild von ihnen stand, das gestern auf der Party gemacht wurde. Es zeigte Kate, die an seine Seite geschmiegt war und Castles Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte.

„Kleiner Rookie unterwegs?" las Espo die Schlagzeile vor.

„Kleiner Rookie, das gefällt mir irgendwie." Kate starrte ihn an, quetschte seine Fingerknöchel – wie eine Schraubzwinge. „Was, das ist clever. Rook, rookie cop-"

„Castle!"

„Bei der gestrigen Buchpräsentation des neusten Nikki Heat Romans, _High Heat -_ _Unter Feuer_ , der heute in den Buchhandlungen zu finden ist", begann Ryan laut vorzulesen während er mit gehobenen Augenbrauen über den Rand er Zeitung blickte, „wurde Richard Castle wiederholte Male dabei gesehen, wie er zärtlich den Bauch seiner Frau streichelte. Die Inspiration für Nikki Heat und Ehefrau des Bestseller-Autors, Captain Kate Beckett vom 12. Revier des NYPDs, trug ein prachtvolles wallendes Vera Wang Kleid, das den wachsenden Babybauch nicht ganz verstecken konnte. Mr. Castles Publizist verweigerte die Aussage."

Alle Augen im Großraumbüro schienen sich gleichzeitig auf Kates Mitte zu senken und Castle blies sich auf.

„Ernsthaft, Leute, etwas Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf?" Castle entriss Ryan die Zeitung und steckte sie in einen Papierkorb.

„Habt ihr nicht gelernt, dass ihr nicht alles glauben sollt, was in den Klatschmagazinen zu finden ist?"

„Wenn ihr dann bald fertig seid, Tratschtanten…" Kate durchquerte das Großraumbüro und stellte sich neben das Mordfallbrett, Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Die Detectives warfen ihr nur einen Blick zu, dann kamen sie auch schon angekrochen, sichtlich gezüchtigt.

„Sorry, Captain."

„Kommt nicht noch mal vor."

* * *

„Kannst du es einfach lassen?" Beckett schlug seine Hand vom Radio weg, wo er schon wieder dabei gewesen war durch die Stationen zu zappen, und drehte die Musik ab. Eine Stille fiel über sie, die erdrückend war neben den Wellen der Irritation, die von seiner Frau ausgingen.

Nachdem Ryan die Befragung Luciano DeLucas letzte Nacht zusammengefasst hatte und das Mordfallbrett auf den neusten Stand gebracht hatte, hat Beckett die Detectives geschickt um den Zwillingsbruder des Opfers zu befragen während er und Beckett losgezogen waren um mit Lanie zu sprechen.

„Bist du okay?" Während sie fuhr, betrachtete er die Konzentration auf ihrem Gesicht, das Zusammenbeißen ihrer Kiefer.

„Ja, nur…" Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und wechselte auf die linke Spur. „Ich hasse es, sie anzulügen."

„Ich weiß." Castle fuhr mit der Hand über ihren Oberschenkel. Die Berührung schien sie etwas zu beruhigen, also ließ er seine Hand dort verweilen.

„Ich meine, sollen wir es ihnen sagen? Scheint es nicht sinnlos zu warten nach dem blöden Artikel in der Zeitung? Sie sind schon seit Wochen argwöhnisch, aber jetzt-"

„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten, Liebling. Du bist diejenige, die schwanger ist. Es ist deine Entscheidung." Sie blickte zu ihm herüber, kaute auf ihrer Lippe.

„Wir hatten gute Gründe zu warten. Es hat Sinn gemacht. Das werden sie verstehen. Aber wir haben es jetzt geschafft. Wir sind jetzt bei der zwölften Woche und alles ist in Ordnung. Also wenn du es ihnen wirklich sagen willst, dann tu es."

„Aber wir hatten doch einen Plan."

„Es ist okay ihn zu ändern. Es gibt keine Regeln für solche Sachen."

„Ja." Sie seufzte und manövrierte das Auto in eine Parklücke, die ums Eck des Eingangs zum Leichenschauhaus lag. Beckett stellte den Motor ab, blieb aber in ihrem Sitz und starrte aus der Windschutzscheibe.

„Weißt du was? Ich stelle mich echt an." Kate drehte sich zu ihm und ihre Stimme war gestärkt von der Entscheidung, die sie gerade gefällt hatte. „Es ist bald soweit. Ich habe den lächerlichen Artikel an mich rangelassen. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass er die Macht hat uns Freude zu nehmen. Also lass uns einfach nach Plan vorgehen und es so machen, wie wir es vorhatten, anstatt uns dazu gezwungen zu fühlen. Okay?"

Er nickte und war stolz auf sie. „Okay." Sie hatte lange genug Probleme damit gehabt, auf dem Prüfstand zu stehen wegen der Klatschmagazine und Papparazzi, den Fängen des Ruhms. Es hatte seine Schattenseite, so zu leben wie sie es taten, aber als sie sich damals für ihn entschieden hatte und alles, was das mit sich brachte, war sie all-in. Sie hat sich durchgekämpft und nun die Oberhand. Er war so wahnsinnig stolz auf sie.

„Das wird so ein Spaß werden!"

* * *

„Alles klar bei dir, Girlfriend?", fragte Lanie sobald sie den Leichenaufbewahrungsraum betraten. „Ich würde dich ja gerne umarmen, aber-" Sie zeigte auf ihren blauen Kittel und die lila Handschuhe. „Sezierdreck."

„Ja, ich bin okay." Die andere Frau betrachtete sie weiterhin kritisch. „Besser."

„Der Fall trifft dich schwer?"

Lanie stand ihnen gegenüber, der Seziertisch mit dem Körper, der hellblau und grotesk aussah, wo sich die Haut gedehnt hat um sich der Schwangerschaft anzupassen, aber nun nach innen fiel ohne das Kind, das darunter geborgen gelegen hatte, zwischen ihnen. Das gerade blonde Haar des Opfers sah gespenstisch weiß aus unter dem grellen Strahl der fluoreszierenden Lichter.

Beckett nickte. „Ja, es ist- Sagen wir so, mir sind die Parallelen nicht entgangen." Castle trat etwas näher, legte seine Hand in ihr Kreuz.

„Mhm, schon kapiert. Lasst uns dann gleich zum Kern der Sache kommen." Sie und Castle traten näher an den Seziertisch heran.

„Das Opfer starb an einer Schusswunde in die Brust. Der Fötus war männlich, etwa in der dreißigsten Schwangerschaftswoche und starb wenige Minuten nach seiner Mutter durch die Durchtrennung des Sauerstoffkreislaufes." Lanie zeigte auf eine große Petrischale die auf einem Brett lag, aber Kate konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen zu schauen.

„Die Kugel war eine 9-Millimeter, und die Ballistik ordnete sie der 38 Kaliber Smith & Wesson 638 Pistole zu, die wir am Tatort gefunden haben. Der Schuss durchbohrte die rechte Herzkammer, ging gerade durch und trat-" Lanie drehte den Körper halb um, und zeigte Beckett und Castle die Austrittswunde in der Nähe der Wirbelsäule des Opfers, „hier aus."

Die Gerichtsmedizinerin legte den Körper zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position und zeigte mit einem Stift auf den Brustkorb. „Das Opfer hatte auch einige gebrochene Rippen, welche durch den Druck der Herz-Lungen-Reanimation post mortem zugefügt wurden. Prellungen am Hinterkopf lassen vermuten, dass sie hart mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen ist nachdem die Kugel sie traf."

„Sie fing sich nicht auf", sagte Castle.

„Nein." Lanie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist relativ schnell gestorben, aber, wenn man die Position ihrer Hände am Tatort bedenkt, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie schon tot war bevor die auf dem Boden gelandet ist."

„Sie hat nicht versucht, sich mit den Armen abzufangen", mutmaßte Kate. „Sie hat stattdessen versucht, das Baby zu beschützen."

„Wahrscheinlich instinktiv", stimme Lanie ihr zu.

„Könnten ihre Arme post mortem in diese Position gelegt worden sein?"

Lanie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir würden sonst Hämatome und Rötungen der Gelenke sehen, wenn sie mit Gewalt manipuliert worden wären."

Die Gerichtsmedizinerin trat hinüber zum Sideboard und kam zurück mit einem schlanken Plastikstab in der Hand. „Hier wird es jetzt interessant. Die Flugbahn der Kugel war relativ gerade." Lanie führte den Plastikstab vorsichtig in die Wunde ein, welcher dann senkrecht aus dem Körper herausragte und eine fast waagrechte Linie formte.

„Es ist kaum ein Winkel vorhanden, was bedeutet, dass der Täter größer als 1,63 Meter und kleiner als 1,83 Meter ist."

„Das würde den Ehemann ausschließen", sagte Castle und Kate nickte.

„Müsste ich raten", fuhr Lanie fort, „würde ich sagen, dass der Täter eine ähnliche Größe hatte wie das Opfer: zwischen 1,66 und 1,72 Metern um genau zu sein." Lanie streckte ihren Arm gerade aus, ahmte mit ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger eine Pistole nach und tätigte den imaginären Abzug. „Siehst du diese gerade Linie?" Beckett nickte.

„Genauso. Aber das kann ich nicht hundertprozentig bestätigen."

„Verstanden. Danke Lanie. Gibt es sonst noch was?"

„Wie wir vermutet haben, wurde die Waffe sauber gewischt. Es gab keine Fingerabdrücke, nicht mal teilweise. Also ist das eine Sackgasse. Und die Fingerabdrücke vom Tatort werden noch bearbeitet, aber es gibt einfach so viele, dass es wie die Suche nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen ist."

Kate betrachtete den Körper noch einmal und nahm sich den Moment, den sie gestern Morgen wegen der hartnäckigen Übelkeit nicht hatte, um das Opfer zu würdigen.

„Okay. Castle und ich müssen zurück. Danke noch mal, Lanie. Ruf mich an, wenn es was Neues gibt." Die andere Frau nickte.

In der Tür drehte sich Kate noch mal um und schaute ihre Freundin an. „Du kommst heute Abend?"

Lanie lächelte. „Das würde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

* * *

„Ich wusste in dem Moment als es passiert ist, dass was nicht stimmt." Sander van Houten hatte das gleiche blonde Haar wie seine Schwester, dieselbe Gesichtsform und den Mund, dieselben breiten Wangenknochen. Er war um einiges größer, schien aber in sich hinein geschrumpft zu sein, so wie er auf dem harten Metallstuhl in Verhörraum Zwei saß. Sein Anwalt saß neben ihm, die Brust rausgedrückt in einem teuer erscheinenden Anzug, ein Notizbuch mit einem silbernen Kugelschreiber präzise auf dem Tisch vor ihm platziert.

„Ich wusste nicht, was genau, aber ich wusste, dass etwas passiert ist." van Houten schaute mit leerem Blick an ihnen vorbei. Es war, als wäre ihm das Leben entwichen.

„Wo waren Sie gestern zwischen sechs und acht Uhr morgens?"

Der Anwalt schraubte den Deckel seines Stiftes ab, aber van Houten rührte keinen Muskel. Seine Stimme blieb ebenso monoton wie bisher.

„Zuhause."

„Kann das jemand bestätigen?"

„Meine Frau. Die Haushälterin. Der Gärtner vielleicht. Ich hatte ein Konferenzgespräch an dem Morgen. Mit China."

„Wann?", fragte Ryan.

„Sieben Uhr dreißig. Hatte die ganze Zeit einen Knoten im Bauch." Der Mann drückte eine Faust in seine Magengegend. „Wusste nicht warum, nur, dass was nicht in Ordnung war." Seine Augen blickten hinüber zu Espo, trafen zum ersten Mal seinen Blick.

„Jetzt weiß ich es", sagte er, seine Stimme kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

Ryan ging die üblichen Fragen durch – hatte seine Schwester bekannte Feine, Geldprobleme – allerdings konnte ihnen van Houten keine Informationen liefern, die sie nicht schon hatten.

„War Ihnen bewusst, dass Ihre Schwester eine Affäre hatte?"

„Was? Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die erste belebte Bewegung die er bisher machte. „Das würde sie nie tun. Sie liebte Luciano; sie hat um ihn gekämpft, entgegen der Einwände seiner Familie. Und er war so lieb zu ihr."

„Sie scheinen sich dessen ziemlich sicher."

„Ich _bin_ sicher. Ich kannte sie besser als irgendwer sonst; ein Zwillingsding nehme ich an. Wir nahmen die Stimmung des anderen wahr; wir haben nie Worte gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was der andere sagt. Ich hätte gewusst, wenn- Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie war keine Fremdgeherin."

„Nach dem Tod Ihrer Schwester erben Sie alleinig das Familienanwesen", bemerkte Espo und ließ die Frage, die keine war, den Raum füllen mit ihrem anschuldigenden Gewicht.

„Das müssen Sie nicht beantworten", warnte der Anwalt und legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines Klienten.

„Ich habe genug Geld." Sander van Houten zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte nur eine Schwester."

* * *

„Sein Alibi ist dicht." Ryan schmiss den Ordner auf den nächsten Tisch.

„Zusätzlich ist er laut Lanies Einschätzung anhand der Flugbahn der Kugel mit einer Größe von 1,83 Metern auch zu groß um unser Mörder zu sein", fügte Castle hinzu.

Beckett nahm Sander van Houtens Foto vom Mordfallbrett, klatschte es in die ‚Zeugen' Sparte, und schlug als Zugabe noch mit der Hand drauf. „Was ist nur los mit diesem Fall? Wie kommt es, dass wir nichts haben? Wir haben nicht mal mehr einen einzigen Verdächtigen."

Die Frustration machte sie gereizt. Heute Morgen hatte sie schon zwei Anrufe vom Bezirksanwalt und 1PP erhalten, die ihr quasi den Auftrag erteilt haben, sich persönlich um den Fall zu kümmern bis er geklärt wäre. Sie wusste, dass sie mit ihren anderen Verpflichtungen mehrere Tage hinterher sein würde. Sie war längst nicht mehr überrascht, welchen Einfluss die Superreichen mit dem Gesetzvollzug hatten, aber wenn es ihre Arbeit und die Arbeitsweise ihres Reviers beeinflusste, war es weiterhin verärgernd.

Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und sammelte ihre Gedanken. „Haben wir jemals das Filmmaterial der Sicherheitskameras vom Apartment des Opfers erhalten?"

„Die Straßenkameras waren ein Reinfall. Zu viel Aktivität. Und die Bänder vom Gebäude wurden uns nie gegeben."

„Vikram, kümmere dich darum. Wir brauchen dieses Filmmaterial, eigentlich gestern schon. Und jemand muss den Portier finden und dessen Aussage aufnehmen!"

„Machen wir, Boss." Esposito machte sich eine Notiz in seinem eselsohrigen Notizbuch.

„Was ist mit den Finanzen?"

„Nichts Ungewöhnliches in den Kontoauszügen des Opfers", lieferte Ryan. „Kein plötzliches Überweisen von großen Summen, keine auffälligen Aktivitäten, und die Info, die ihr Mann uns zum Ehevertrag und letztem Wille gegeben hat, bewahrheiten sich ebenfalls."

„Interessant…", murmelte Castle zu sich selbst und Kate drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was ist, Castle?"

„Oh." Er wendete den Blick von dem Stapel Papiere, den er durchgeblättert hat, ab. „Ich bin ihre Kontenauszüge durchgegangen."

„Und?"

„Also, auf den ersten Blick ist da nichts Ungewöhnliches, wie Ryan gesagt hat, aber es gibt immer wieder auftauchende Belastungen von einer Firma die sich „Cryonics Labs International' nennt."

Kate blickte über seine Schulter um zu schauen. „Castle, das war vor acht Monaten!"

„Ja, aber schau, es handelt sich um genau $600 ein Mal pro Monat, die jeden Monat wiederkehren, und dann hört es einfach auf. Was denkst du, was das sein könnte?"

„Klingt wie eine Arztpraxis finde ich", sagte Espo. „Vielleicht machte sie die Bezahlung über Raten."

„Warum würde sie das tun? Sie war reich; wieso würde sie nicht einfach ihre gesamte Rechnung zahlen? Es waren nur dreißigtausend Dollar bevor die Zahlungen aufhörten."

„Vielleicht hat sie irgendeine medizinische Recherche unterstützt?", frage Ryan.

„Mann, ich dachte, die bezahlen einen für den Scheiß", warf Espo ein, „und wollen nicht auch noch Geld von dir."

„Cryronics, Cryo-Technologie…" Kate konnte es in Castles Kopf arbeiten sehen und machte sich bereit für eine seiner ausgefallenen Theorien. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Sie hatte vor, ihren Körper nach ihrem Tod einfrieren zu lassen!", verkündete er, und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Muss man dafür zahlen…?" Espo stöhnte hörbar. Aber dann wurde etwas in ihrem Kopf entfacht, etwas, das mit Technologie, Ärzten und Tests zu tun hatte-

„Was ist mit DNS… Irgendein DNS-Test?"

Castle drehte sich zu ihr, ihre Blicke trafen und hielten sich. „Vielleicht hatte sie doch eine Affäre… Und lies die DNS des Babys testen, um rauszufinden, wer der Vater ist", sagte er.

„Castle, die Zahlungen hörten, auf bevor sie schwanger wurde-"

„Stimmt. Also, dann… Warte, die Zahlungen stoppten genau bevor sie schwanger wurde?"

„Vielleicht hat sie Fruchtbarkeitsbehandlungen bekommen-"

„Der Mann hat nichts davon erwähnt-"

„Aber vielleicht weil wir nicht danach gefragt haben-"

„Leute, Leute. Hey!"

Sie schraken auf, als sie Ryans Stimme hörten und brachten etwas Abstand zwischen sich. Dieser hat sich nämlich um einiges verringert während sie Ideen ausgetauscht hatten.

„Schau die dir Adresse von dem Ort an." Detective Ryan reichte ihnen sein iPhone mit den Kontaktdaten von Cryonics Labs International auf dem Bildschirm. „Ist das nicht beim Columbus Circle?"

„Das ist, wo der Bruder des Ehemanns das Opfer mit dem Unbekannten gesehen hat!"

„Auf geht's, Beckett", verkündete Castle und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille. „Was hältst du von einem Ausflug zu einer Fruchtbarkeitsklinik?"

* * *

Cryonic Labs International breitete sich über 3 Stockwerke der Zwillingstürme des Time Warner Centers aus. Die Bürofläche war sanft gehalten mit gedeckten Farben und unauffälligem Dekor. Ein feiner Duft lag in der Luft und Castle konnte das Summen von weißem Rauschen hören, das die Vielzahl an Gesprächsgeräuschen dämpfen sollte. Es erinnerte ihn mehr an eine Rechtsfirma der gehobenen Preisklasse als eine Klinik jeglicher Art.

„Captain Beckett, NYPD." Kate war an den Empfangsschalter herangetreten um ihre Anwesenheit anzukündigen, während Castle seinen Blick durch den weitläufigen Raum hatte schweifen lassen. Der Empfangsbereich war kein gewöhnliches Wartezimmer, obwohl ein paar Sitzgelegenheiten mit Sofas, welche um Beistelltische arrangiert waren, und gedimmten Lampen, die strategisch in Ecken platziert waren. Eine Reihe mit Kopfaufnahmen und Tafeln darunter hingen an einer Wand und Castle trat näher, da ihm eines der Bilder ins Auge sprang.

„Beckett?", rief er nach ihr. „Komm her, das musst du sehen."

Sie kam zu ihm und er zeigte auf das Schwarz-Weiß-Foto. „Kennen wir da nicht jemanden?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Das ist der Mann von der Zeichnung, der mit dem DeLucas Bruder das Opfer gesehen hat."

„Der Gründer der Firma und CEO Dr. Theodore Vandervahl."

* * *

„Sie sind hier wegen Victoria." Es war keine Frage. Theodore Vandervahl bat sie hinein in sein gemütliches Büro. Es war kleiner als das, was Castle sich für einen CEO vorgestellt hat, aber mit den Fenstern, die das hektische Treiben des Columbus Circle zwanzig Stockwerke tiefer überblickten, und dem sanften Sonnenlicht, das herein flutete, war der sorgfältig designte Raum warm, gemütlich und einladend. Diplomen, Qualifikationen, und Auszeichnungen waren in teuren Rahmen an einer Wand aufgereiht. Hohe Pflanzen umkreisten eine Sitzecke und erinnerten ihn an ein einladendes Wohnzimmer.

Dr. Vandervahl sank in seinen Bürostuhl, Castle hielt Kate einen Stuhl hin, und setzte sich dann auf den neben ihr.

„Was können Sie uns über Mrs. van Houten sagen?"

„Ich kenne sie schon ewig. Kommt mir vor, wie mein ganzes Leben." Vandervahl schob die quadratische schwarzgerahmte Brille seinen Nasenrücken hoch, faltete dann seine schlanken Finger zusammen, und lächelte wehmütig. „Unsere Familien waren Freude, in Kontakt seit Generationen. Sie wissen ja, wie das ist, altes Geld, selbe Herkunft und Hintergrund. Stammbäume, die sich auf die ein oder andere Art seit Jahrzehnten verweben."

„Kennen Sie auch ihren Bruder?"

„Sander? Natürlich. Wir haben gemeinsam Baumhäuser auf unserem Sommeranwesen gebaut."

Castle lehnte sich hinüber zu Kate, murmelte, „Van Houten hat uns angelogen."

Kate nickte, flüsterte, „Ja. Er hat behauptet den Mann auf der Zeichnung noch nie gesehen zu haben."

„Er hat sie beschützt", unterbrach Vandervahl. „Er hat sie immer schon beschützt."

„Beschützt vor was? Angriffe auf ihr Ansehen? Hatten Sie eine Affäre mit Mrs van Houten?"

„Eine Affäre?" Vandervahl lachte, jedoch ohne Freude dahinter. „Das ist absurd."

„Man hat sie zusammen gesehen. Sie haben sich umarmt und geküsst."

„Wir haben uns immer umarmt. Ich küsste sie zur Begrüßung oder wenn sie aufgebracht war auf die Wange. Wir waren einander immer schon zugeneigt."

„Was ist mit den Zahlungen, die sie an ihre Firma gemacht hat?", warf Castle ein und fragte sich, ob eine Themenänderung, die den Mann aus seiner Tagträumerei riss, ihre Befragung weiterbringen würde.

„Zahlungen?"

Rick spürte die Spannung in Kate; er wusste, dass es ihr reichte mit der ganzen Verschleierung. Und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange warten musste.

„Dr. Vandervahl, wir können Sie gerne mit uns aufs Revier schleifen und die Befragung dort in einem Verhörraum weiterführen. Wenn Sie dieses Spektakel zu vermeiden wünschen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie beginnen zu reden. Fangen Sie am Anfang an."

„Schauen Sie, ich-" Der Mann zappelte herum, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das makellos gestylte Haar. „Ich bin schwul, ja?"

 _Was du nicht sagst_ , dachte Castle, hielt aber den Mund.

„Meine Familie weiß es nicht; die ist sehr konservativ, also hat Vicky mich immer gedeckt. Sie erfand Geschichten über Dates, die ich angeblich hatte, Entschuldigungen, wenn meine Familie mich mit einem männlichen ‚Freund' gesehen hatte, solche Sachen. Als sie also zu mir kam und Hilfe brauchte, hab ich den Gefallen erwidert.

„Womit hat sie Hilfe gebraucht?"

„Dies ist eine Fruchtbarkeitsklinik mit Komplettservice. Als schwuler Mann habe ich genug gesehen um zu wissen, dass es unter einigen Umständen schwierig ist, Kinder zu haben oder zu empfangen. Also habe ich diese Firma gegründet um den Menschen zu helfen, die Dienstleistungen mit äußerster Diskretion und Verschwiegenheit, aber den höchsten medizinischen Ansprüchen suchen."

„Also kam Mrs van Houten zu Ihnen wegen einem Fruchtbarkeitsproblem?", fragte Kate.

„Sie hat herausgefunden, dass ihr Mann unfruchtbar war. Sie war am Boden zerstört. Sie haben einige Tests machen lassen und sie hat die Ergebnisse abgefangen. Ich half ihr, die Testergebnisse zu fälschen, so dass ihr Mann es nie erfahren würde. Sie müssen wissen, sie wollten unbedingt gemeinsame Kinder. Sie wollte nicht, dass er der niederschmetternden Wahrheit ins Gesicht blicken musste. Und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen."

„Und wie wurde sie schwanger, Dr. Vandervahl?"

„Sie hat einen Samenspender aus unserem Katalog ausgewählt. Einen, der die selbe Blutgruppe wie Luciano hatte, sehr ähnliche Gesichtszüge und Teint, dieselben Vorfahren wie ihr Mann etc. Ich persönlich habe ihre IUIs durchgeführt-"

„Verzeihung, ihre was?", fuhr Castle dazwischen.

„Oh. IUIs. Intrauterine Insemination. Es hat einige Versuche gebraucht, aber dann war sie endlich schwanger und das war es dann. Sie hat sich so gefreut. Sie beide haben sich so gefreut."

„Also waren die Zahlungen auf ihrer Kreditkarte für die Insemination?"

„Nur für die Samenspende. Ich habe für jegliche Dienstleistungen nichts verlangt; sie gehört zur Familie. Ich hätte für die Samenspende auch nichts verlangt, aber legal gesehen müssen wir einen Empfänger und eine Rechnung für jede verwendete Ampulle haben."

„Wusste sonst noch jemand außer Ihnen und Ihren Mitarbeitern etwas davon?"

„Nur Sander. Vicky erzählte ihrem Bruder so ziemlich alles. Und Claudia. Ich glaube, sie sagte, dass es Claudia irgendwie herausgefunden hat. Aber ja, das war's."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

„Captain Beckett, das müssen Sie sehen."

Kate hatte gerade mit Castle den Aufzug verlassen und hatte Verlangen nach dem Käsesandwich, das im Kühlschrank auf sie wartete. Schmerzender Hunger nagte an ihrem Magen, aber sie folgte Vikram dennoch in den Technikraum.

„Wir haben endlich das Bildmaterial der Sicherheitskamera erhalten", sagte er und drückte Play. „Hier wird es spannend."

Der Zeitstempel lag bei sieben Uhr einundzwanzig, als sie eine Person durch die Eingangshalle zu den Aufzügen marschieren sahen.

„Und hier…" Vikram spulte vor, bis er die nächste relevante Szene gefunden hatte, „ist das Gegenstück." Auf dem Video öffneten sich die Türen eines Aufzuges und dieselbe Person trat heraus, durchkreuzte die Eingangshalle noch mal um sieben Uhr achtundvierzig.

„Den Schal habe ich schon mal gesehen." Castle trat näher, tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Bildschirm.

„Erkennen wir da nicht jemanden?"

* * *

„Nun, Miss Lombard, haben Sie die Yogastunde gestern Morgen genossen?"

Kate setzte sich der Frau gegenüber, legte ihren Aktenordner vor sich. Neben ihr setzte sich Castle auf seinen Stuhl, die Unterarme auf den Tisch gelegt, die Finger ineinander verschränkt: aufmerksam, fokussiert.

„Sie war…in Ordnung?" Claudia Lombard wirkte etwas erschrocken. Für Menschen mit weniger Training als Beckett und ihr Team würde die Frau glaubwürdig erscheinen in ihrer Verwirrung, aber Kate erkannte, dass sie sie durcheinander gebracht haben mit ihrer Frage.

„Haben Sie Salabhasana gemacht? Ich habe nämlich gehört, dass das _die_ beste Position ist für Körperhaltung."

Kate musste die Lippen aufeinanderpressen um bei Castles Kommentar nicht zu grinsen.

„Ja. Ich glaube schon?"

„Sie glauben schon? Sie wissen es nicht. Es war doch erst gestern."

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Es vermischt sich alles nach einer Weile? Ich gehe jede Woche."

„Nur seltsam, dass niemand, der den Kurs besucht hat, sich daran erinnert Sie gesehen zu haben", bemerkte Castle. Sein Ton war sachlich, beabsichtigt nachdenklich. „Nicht einmal der Yogi. Und man sollte meinen, dass er Sie mittlerweile erkennen würde, da Sie ja den Kurs jede Woche besuchen. Es sei denn-"

Kate lehnte sich vor. „Sie haben den Kurs nicht besucht, nicht wahr, Miss Lombard?"

„Doch. Habe ich. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich mich um Viertel nach sieben in meinem Studio eingecheckt habe."

„Haben Sie auch. Sie haben sich auch ausgecheckt um acht Uhr zweiundzwanzig. Allerdings beweist das nicht, dass Sie im Studio waren während den ganzen mehr als neunzig Minuten, die dazwischenliegen."

„Stattdessen haben Sie sich durch den nicht abgeschlossenen Notausgang in die Gasse hinter dem Studio hinausgeschlichen", erzählte Castle und hauchte der Geschichte Leben ein.

„Wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist YogaWorks weniger als eine Meile von Mrs. van Houtens Apartment entfernt. Das sind, was", er drehte sich zu Kate, „etwa fünfzehn Minuten zu Fuß?"

Beckett nickte. „Sie gingen sie besuchen", fuhr sie Castles Erzählung fort. „Sie hat Sie hereingelassen, machte Ihnen sogar Kaffee! Und dann haben Sie sie kaltblütig mit ihrer eigenen Waffe erschossen!"

„Wieso würde ich das tun? Sie war meine beste Freundin." Claudia Lombard lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme. „Sie haben keinen Beweis, dass ich irgendwas davon getan habe", fügte sie hinzu und klang nun mürrisch.

„Eigentlich, Miss Lombard, haben wir das." Kate öffnete den Ordner, zog den ersten Abzug des Bildmaterials heraus. „Hier sind Sie beim Betreten des Gebäudes gestern Morgen um sieben Uhr einundzwanzig..."

Die Frau wendete den Kopf ab und sah trotziger Weise nicht auf das Foto.

„Und hier", Kate schlug das nächste Foto auf das erste. „gehen Sie durch die Eingangshalle auf ihrem Weg nach draußen um sieben Uhr achtundvierzig."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das bin?"

Wortlos legte Beckett ein drittes Foto auf den Tisch. Dieses war eine Nahaufnahme, heran gezoomt auf dem Sicherheitsvideo und zeigte das Gesicht Claudia Lombards.

„Wir haben die Aussage des Wachmannes, welchen Sie dazu bestochen haben Sie durchzulassen ohne Sie in das Besucherkontrollbuch einzutragen. Und Ihre Fingerabdrücke wurden auf einer Kaffeetasse gefunden, die neben der Teetasse von Mrs. van Houtens auf der Kücheninsel stand."

„Ich werde nicht ein weiteres Wort ohne meinen Anwalt sagen."

„Das ist in Ordnung", sagte Beckett. „Wir brauchen ihre Aussage nicht wirklich. Wir haben bereits genug um Sie mit zweifachem Mord ersten Grades anzuklagen." Sie trug etwas dick auf; nur das Beweismaterial würde nicht ausreichen, um die Anklage durchzubringen, aber Claudia Lombard wusste das nicht.

„Das ist eine Straftat der Klasse A-I, Miss Lombard. Das bedeutet mindestens zwanzig bis fünfundzwanzig Jahre Gefängnis."

Die Frau erblasste, versuchte vergeblich, keine Reaktion zu zeigen, und schob ihre Hände in ihren Schoß um die zitternden Finger zu verstecken.

„Das könnte ein Lebenslang ohne Bewährung bedeuten", fügte Castle hinzu. „Für zwei Morde, eine Mutter und ein ungeborenes Kind?"

Kate nickte. „Oder die Todesstrafe. Die Bewohner New Yorks werden da nicht milde sein." Sie steckte die Fotos zurück in ihren Ordner und stand auf, Castles Stuhl kratzte über den Boden als er dasselbe tat.

„Ich werde den Bezirksstaatanwalt anrufen", sagte Beckett zu Castle als sie zur Tür liefen.

„Sie hat immer _alles_ bekommen."

Castle und Beckett drehten sich als eins um, und starrten die Frau an, die in einer Spanne von dreißig Sekunden eine komplett andere Person wurde.

„Wissen Sie, dass ich die zwei einander vorgestellt habe? Ich habe ihn zuerst getroffen. Ich habe ihn _geliebt_. Und sie nahm ihn mir einfach weg."

Diese Claudia Lombard war wütend, über Jahre hinweg aufgebaute tiefsitzende Frustration sprühte in Wellen von ihr. Ihre schönen Gesichtszüge waren in eine groteske Maske mit verrückten Augen, gefleckter Haut und pulsierenden blauen Venen verwandelt.

„Sie hatte schon alles: das Aussehen, all das Geld, ihre eigene Firma, das tolle Apartment…" Sie presste die Worte zwischen ihren Lippen hervor, die Kiefer zusammengebissen.

„Und dann saß sie da, kichernd und selbstgefällig beim Versuch das Kind von diesem… diesem Blödmann unter Luces Nase zu schieben? Nein, oh nein, nicht mit mir. Also ging ich zu ihr, aber sie wollte nicht zuhören, sie hat es nicht verstanden, sie hat es einfach nicht… _verstanden_ , also habe ich ihre Waffe aus ihrer Handtasche genommen und sie erschossen." Claudia Lombard ließ sich gegen die Stuhllehne zurückfallen und verschränkte die Arme.

„Sie hat bekommen, was sie verdient hat."

„Und nun, Miss Lombard, werden Sie bekommen, was Sie verdient haben", sagte Beckett monoton und verließ den Raum.

* * *

„Wirklich, er geht erst _jetzt_?" Durch die Fenster ihres Büros sah Beckett, wie Officer Aragon Luciano DeLuca durch die Gänge des Reviers zum Anmeldetisch führte. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Bürostuhl und eilte durch das Großraumbüro.

Der Mann unterschrieb gerade seine Papiere als sie zu ihm aufschloss.

„Mr. DeLuca." Er schaute auf, seine dunklen gefühlvollen Augen trafen ihre. „Ich bin Captain Beckett. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass sie so lange in Untersuchungshaft sein mussten."

„Was macht das schon?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht schlimmer als nach Hause gehen, konfrontieren was-" Er schluckte sichtbar, schloss die Augen, und Kate erinnerte sich an diese Gefühle, den tief-sitzenden Schmerz in all seinen Facetten und Inhalten.

„Ihr Verlust tut mir leid, Mr. DeLuca." Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Sein absolut schönes Gesicht erschien getrübt, die Wangen hohl. Er nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Ich wollte Sie wissen lassen, dass… unsere Untersuchung hervorgebracht hat, dass Ihre Frau nie eine Affäre hatte."

Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Es scheint, als hätte sie Sie sehr geliebt", fügte sie hinzu.

„Danke." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, dann drehte er sich um und begann zu laufen. In der Nähe des Lifts stand Sander van Houten, und als DeLuca bei ihm ankam, sahen sich die zwei Männer für einen langen Moment einfach nur an, dann betraten sie gemeinsam den Aufzug.

„Du hast ihm nicht von dem Kind erzählt." Es war keine Frage; Castle kannte sie gut genug. Kate lehnte sich etwas zurück, lies ihren Rücken an der Wärme seiner Brust, der Stärke seiner Präsenz aufliegen.

„Nein."

War es immer noch Betrug, ein Missbrauch von Vertrauen, wenn die Absicht so gut gewesen war? Wenn Entscheidungen gefällt wurden um Schmerz zu vermeiden und stattdessen Freude zu bringen? Sie seufzte.

„Na komm, Castle, lass uns nach Hause gehen. Wir müssen noch ein wichtiges Abendessen geben."

* * *

„Hallo, ich bin so froh, dass du Zeit hast. Komm rein." Castle gab dem anderen Mann eine kurze, männliche Umarmung, und dann betrat Jim Beckett eine quadratische Glasplatte haltend das Loft.

„Pekan-Doppelfudge-Brownies. Einer von Katies Favoriten."

Rick nahm ihm die Glasplatte ab. „Oh, sie wird das lieben", verkündete er. _Und du weißt erst die Hälfte_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. _Bis jetzt_.

Gelächter ertönte hinter ihnen und Jim blickte über Ricks Schulter hinweg auf die kleine Menschenmenge, die sich im Esszimmer versammelt hat. „Es tut mir so leid – bin ich zu spät?"

„Oh nein, überhaupt nicht. Du kommst genau rechtzeitig." Castle brachte das Dessert in die Küche zu, und Kate eilte an ihm vorbei. Sie ließ ihre Finger sanft über seine Hüfte gleiten und brachte seine Haut zum Kribbeln während sie weiterging. Aus der Küche beobachtete er, wie Kate ihren Vater lang umarmte, und er Dinge murmelte, die Kate leise zum Lachen brachten.

Die Verpflegung war auf der Kücheninsel aufgereiht, das Essen heiß und duftend. Es brachte seinen Magen zum Knurren. Bevor sie gingen, hatten die Caterer wie gewollt die Nachspeisen auf dem Esstisch ausgebreitet, und jeden Sitzplatz mit einem Teller ausgestattet, welche mit einer glänzenden, silbernen Kuppel versehen waren.

Alles war genau richtig.

„Okay, Leute, bitte setzt euch", rief Castle um über das Getratsche gehört zu werden, und die Gruppe verstummte, alle zogen die Stühle zurück und rutschten an den Tisch heran. Er ließ seine Augen über die kleine, enge Gruppe von Familie und Freunde, die wie Familie waren, gleiten – seine Mutter und Alexis, Kates Vater, Ryan mit seiner Familie, Espo und Vikram, Lanie, Hayley. Eine zusammengewürfelte Gruppe; Menschen, die von einer Vielfalt an Hintergründen stammten; schlaue, intelligente, lustige Menschen, die ihren Weg zueinander und Gemeinsamkeiten in geteilten Werten gefunden haben. Er war heute sentimental, aber er konnte es nicht ändern; er war einfach so dankbar dafür, dass er heute hier stehen durfte mit ihnen, mit Kate, und, dass er diese lebensverändernden, lebensbejahenden Neuigkeiten mit ihnen teilen durfte.

Kate tauchte neben ihm auf, drückte sich an seine Seite und schlang ihren Arm um seine Hüfte.

„Bereit?", murmelte er leise. Seine Frau blickte mit vor Freude funkelnden Augen zu ihm auf, ihr Lächeln breit und unbefangen. Sie nickte und er wusste, dass sie ebenfalls nervös war; er konnte es an ihrem festen Griff um seine Hüfte spüren, wo ihre Finger sich in seine Haut gruben, und an der Art, wie sie durch die Anspannung unter ihrer Haut auf ihre Zehen wippte, sehen. Aber trotzdem konnte sie nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

„Bereit für was?", meldete sich Alexis, und alle Augen richteten sich auf die Beiden, die immer noch am Kopf des Tisches standen.

„Für Nachtisch natürlich! Wer sagt denn, dass das Abendessen immer zuerst kommen muss?"

„Jeder. Die Gesellschaft. Der gesunde Menschenverstand?"

„Also, das ist eine blöde Regel. Kommt schon Leute, schaut unter eure Kuppeln."

Unter jeder der silbernen Kuppeln auf den Tellern lag ein individuell gefertigtes Stück Kuchen, vorsichtig geformt und kunstvoll glasiert um die Form von kleinen Babyschuhen, Fläschchen, Teddybären, Kinderwägen und Rasseln darzustellen. Bevor jedoch nur die Hälfte der Abdeckungen angehoben waren, platzte es aus Kate heraus: „Ich bin schwanger."

Ein Chor von Aufschreien, „was?" und „oh mein Gott!" und „wirklich?" erhob sich um sie herum, und schwellte zu einer Flutwelle heran. Augen wurden groß, überglückliches Lächeln machte sich auf den Gesichtern breit.

„Ja. Wir bekommen ein Baby", fügte Kate hinzu, und dann erhoben sich alle von ihren Stühlen und versammelten sich um sie herum. Kate wurde von Ryan, der am nächsten war, in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, und Alexis presste sich gegen Castles Brust, ihre Wange an sein Brustbein gelegt und ihre dünnen Arme fest um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr weiches glattes Haar, dessen Länge er immer noch vermisste, und erinnerte sich etwas sehnsüchtig an vergangene Zeiten. Sein kleines Mädchen. Sein erstes Kind.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf mit einer überraschten Art von Freude, die in ihren Augen schimmerte. „Wirklich, Dad? Ich werde eine große Schwester sein?" Er nickte und ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, wie ein Sonnenaufgang in den Hamptons, hell an Möglichkeiten.

„Richard, Liebling. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Alexis küsste ihn auf die Wange und entknotete ihre Arme um seine Hüfte als seine Mutter näherkam. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er seine Tochter Kate mit einem niedlichen Quietschen um den Hals fallen, und sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es platzen.

Seine Mutter umarmte ihn fest. „Mein Junge", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme wackelig. „Mein Junge."

In den kommenden Minuten wurde er umarmt, auf den Rücken geklopft, noch mehr umarmt, und fürchtete, sein Grinsen würde sein Gesicht spalten. Er beobachte Jim Beckett, der seine Tochter in seinen Armen hielt, ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals gedrückt. Der Mann weinte, lächelte aber trotz seiner leisen Tränen.

Zu guter Letzt verwandelte sich der hektische Enthusiasmus in eine leisere Freude und er fand zurück zu seiner Frau. Er zog sie in seine Arme, küsste sie herzlich, und sie hob ihre Arme zu seinem Hals und ließ sie dort locker hängen als sie seine Stirn gegen seine lehnte.

„Das war perfekt."

Er nickte.

„Ach, komm schon!"

Er und Kate drehten sich gen Espos Stimme und sahen, wie der Mann einen Fünfziger aus seinem Geldbeutel zog und ihn in Ryans offene Handfläche schlug. Vikram fügte einen eigenen Fünfziger obendrauf.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr es nicht kapiert habt. Es war so offensichtlich!" Ryan stopfte die Scheine in seine Hostentasche. „Erinnert ihr euch nicht an die Woche mit den schrecklichen Baby-Wortspielen?"

„Als ob!", spottete Espo. „Einen Dreck hast du's gewusst. Du hast nur gut geraten, das ist alles."

Oh ja. Alles war einfach perfekt.


End file.
